Sacrifícios
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Uma guerra. Dois corações. Destinos que se cruzam. O que fazer? Razão ou coração? Amor, traição, ódio, amizade, medo. Todos os sentimentos se confundem quando o fim está proximo. Sacrifícios serão feitos e quem sofrerá com eles? Não percam. Aqui em SACRIF
1. Chapter 1

**_Trailer_ **

Um novo membro da Ordem

- Prazer meu nome é Annabelle

Uma missão

- Você irá passar esse ano em Hogwarts

Um momento inesquecível

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

Uma escolha

Agora não posso voltar atrás! Já fiz minha escolha!

Um desaparecimento

- Eu os procurei por toda parte, Minerva! Eles sumiram!

Uma alegria

- Será hoje à noite! Enfim!

Novos amigos

- Nós sempre estaremos juntos! Aconteça o que acontecer!

Um ferido

- Você ficará bem! Não se preocupe!

Um segredo

- Eu ouvi... É por isso que tenho que partir!

Um sacrifício

- Não é por mim, Hermione1 E você é a única que sabe!

Tudo o que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Annabelle enfrentarão em:

_**Sacrifícios**_

Não perca

Em breve no Soon 


	2. Me atrasei

Me atrasei!

Fazia uma bela noite de verão. Havia recebido a missão como a um teste, um desafio. O parque no qual apareceu estava deserto. No início estranhou muito, afinal os parques viviam cheios de crianças brincando. Sua compreensão, daquela visão, se fez quando olhou para os brinquedos. Todos estavam quebrados e/ou pichados. Decerto por vândalos. Reprimindo a vontade de concerta-los, rumou para o seu destino, afinal queria chegar a tempo para o jantar. Andou pelo parquinho tristemente, imaginando as crianças ao verem-no completamente destruído.

Após uns cinco minutos caminhando avistou a rua que procurava. Suspirou nervosamente e prosseguiu. A rua estava estranhamente deserta, para aquele horário. Parou observando o lugar. As pessoas estavam todas em casa assistindo ao telejornal. Sorriu satisfeita. O feitiço funcionara. Continuou o trajeto por aquela rua até alcançar a casa que queria. Parou à porta, suspirando de ansiedade, tocando a campanhia em seguida. Uma senhora idosa, com uma touca na cabeça, abriu a porta, olhando a recém-chegada.

- Pois não! – a senhora perguntou à jovem a sua frente.

- Ah! Boa noite! Eu fui mandada por Lupin! Ele me pediu para lhe entregar...- a jovem começou a revirar os bolsos da calça e da blusa – Onde está? – até que retirou do bolso interno do casaco um envelope, lacrado e endereçado a Sra. Figg – Isto!

A senhora olhou o envelope, que lhe fora estendido, em dúvida. Decidiu arriscar. Pegou o envelope, rompendo o lacre e abrindo-o. Por fim começou a ler e, quando terminou, tornou a olhar a jovem a sua frente.

- Bem! Entre! Antes que algum trouxa a veja! – a Sra. Figg falou, eficientemente, cedendo passagem para a desconhecida, que sem rodeios entrou na sala de estar.

-Então, seu nome é Annabelle!

- Pode me chamar de Any!

- Sente-as! – a Sra. Figg pediu, indicando o sofá.

- Obrigada! – Any agradeceu, observando o ambiente.

- Então, você é a mais nova da Ordem! – Arabella falou, não acreditando muito nisso.

- Sim! Entrei a um mês. Mas devo dizer que não foi fácil. Eles me acharam muito nova, mas eu provei o contrário. E, então, eles me aceitaram.

- Entendo! – Arabella continuou olhando-a – Ah! E quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete! Completei a três dias! – Any completou ao ver o olhar de Arabella.

- Realmente é muito nova! Pois que eu saiba, apenas os maiores de idade e que tenham terminado a escola podem entrar para a Ordem! – exclamou Arabella de sua poltrona.

- De fato! Mas é que, de onde eu venho, eu já terminei a escola! – ao ver que Arabella não compreendera, explicou – É que eu não sou daqui. Eu vim dos Estados Unidos. – sorriu ao ver que a outra compreendera.

- Ah! Agora está explicado! Lá vocês começam os estudos muito cedo, não é? – Arabella perguntou.

- Sim! Começamos com sete anos. Na mesma época que aprendemos a ler e escrever, com a diferença que vemos apenas a parte teórica. Só com dez anos começamos a prática. Por isso, terminamos o nosso aprendizado um ano antes do que vocês, aqui! – Any explicou, enquanto acariciava um gato que subira em seu colo.

- Bem! Então me espere aqui que eu já volt. Vou trazer a encomenda. – A Sra. Figg se levantou e saiu.

- Espero que ela não demore! Prometi voltar para o jantar! Se eu não aparecer, eles me matam! – pensou Any, olhando carinhosamente o gato.

Enquanto esperava ficava imaginando como seria conhece-lo. Não. Não queria pensar nisso. Gina falara que eles haviam namorado e, para a segurança dela, ele havia terminado o namoro. Decidiu concentrar-se na sala. Havia uma lareira e sob ela várias fotos, de diferentes gatos. Sorriu. A Sra. Figg amava os gatos. Era só inspirar o cheiro, profundamente, do ambiente, de gatos. Retornou para o sofá, ao lado do gato que outrora estivera em seu colo, e ficou observando-o. O tempo não parecia passar, de tão demorada estava a espera. Passado, então, vinte minutos a porta da sala se abriu revelando um rapaz de incríveis olhos verdes e cabelos bagunçados, e a tão famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. Ela pôde ver confusão em seu olhar.

- Vamos Harry, entre! – falou a Sra. Figg instigando o rapaz a andar. Quando já estavam no meio da sala ela os apresentou – Harry! Está é Annabelle Miller. É ela quem irá te levar para a Ordem.

Harry olhou a garoto incrédulo. Como uma garota, que parecia ser mais nova do que ele, podia leva-lo? Harry não conseguia parar de pensar no pior. Onde estariam Lupin, Tonks e Olho-Tonto? Por que ninguém o avisara? Será que acontecera algo? Já não bastava ele ter-lhe tirado os pais, o padrinho e Dumbledore, tinha que tirar mais alguém? Harry foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz ansiosa de Annabelle, que permanecia com a mão estendida em cumprimento. Ele balançou a cabeça e a cumprimentou.

- Prazer! – Harry apertou a mão estendida e, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, perguntou – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele olhou dela para a Sra. Figg.

- Não Harry! Apenas acharam melhor leva-lo assim, sem avisos, para não correr o risco de ter o horário interceptado – falou a Sra. Figg.

- Entendo! – ele ficou pensativo por um momento, então, perguntou – E, como vamos?

- Aparatando – ele arregalou os olhos – Eu sei que você não fez o teste, ainda! Portanto eu o levarei comigo! – respondeu Any, para a surpresa de Harry.

- Mas e as minhas coisas? Estão todas na casa dos meus tios!

- Não se preocupe com isso! Lupin me disse que, hoje de madrugada, levaria suas coisas! – e, olhando o relógio, Any arregalou os olhos – Ai meu Deus, nós temos que ir! – e, para explicar a pressa – É que eu fiquei de voltar na hora do jantar, e já são quase sete. Eles vão me matar se não chegarmos logo!

- Tudo bem! – Harry falou, embora quisesse permanecer onde estava. Lembrou-se de como era aparatar e, conseqüentemente, de Dumbledore.

Harry tentava não pensar no que havia acontecido (ele e Dumbledore na caverna, os inferis, a poção, a marca negra, Snape lançando o Avada Kedavra), mas parecia impossível. O _"Profeta Diário"_ era um que não o deixava esquecer do que acontecera, e acontece, a sua volta. Enquanto ele estava preso na casa dos Dursley, seguro, como havia prometido a Dumbledore.

- Então vamos! – Any pegou a mão dele e, virando-se para a Sra. Figg – Foi um prazer conhece-la. Espero vê-la novamente. – e sorriu.

- Igualmente! Tchau! – ela se despediu, afastando-se um pouco.

- Tchau! – eles responderam em uníssono.

Annabelle se aproximou de Harry de tal forma que era possível sentir a sua respiração. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido "_Feche os olhos_", e desaparatou. Ambos sentiram seus corpos se espremendo por todas as direções. O ar começava a faltar-lhes quando, tão rápido como começara, terminou. Quando abriram os olhos se viram em uma esquina, completamente deserta.

- Vamos Harry, depressa! – Any exclamou, puxando-o pelo braço.

Depois de darem alguns passos eles pararam entre duas casas, a de número 11 e a de número 13. Eles, então, se concentraram e, em pouco tempo, surgiu uma casa entre as duas, como se brotasse do solo. Quando tudo se aquietou eles entraram, cuidando somente para não acordarem o quadro da Sra. Black. Quando, enfim, chegaram a cozinha encontraram-na cheia de cabelos ruivos, entre outras pessoas. Todos pararam ao verem os recém-chegados.

- Harry, querido! Você chegou! – a Sra. Weasley levantou-se e o abraçou apertado.

- Tiveram algum problema? – perguntou Moody a guisa de boas-vindas.

- Nenhuma Moody! – Any respondeu e se sentou ao lado de um dos gêmeos – Além do que, se tivéssemos tido algum, vocês teriam dado conta, né? – ela falou enquanto colocava um pouco de suco de abóbora no copo.

- Achei que você tinha dito, Any, que tinha um compromisso, agora no jantar? – questionou Tonks, fazendo a garota se engasgar.

- Cof! Cof! É mesmo! – e, olhando para o relógio, arregala os olhos – Ai1 Eu estou hiper, super atrasada!

- Então é melhor ir! Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou Quim Shaklebolt.

- Não precisa, Quim! – Any tomou um gole do suco, distribuiu tchau para todos e partiu.

Quando saiu da mansão Black esta desapareceu. Any olhou para todos os lados certificando-se de que não havia ninguém a vendo.Sacou a varinha e, concentrando-se, desaparatou. Ao abrir os olhos ela se viu em um bairro trouxa. Havia muitas casas iguais, umas ao lado das outras, com uma varanda, garagem e uma cerca-viva, além de um primeiro andar. Any, rapidamente, transfigurou suas roupas para uma calça jeans preta e uma bata com detalhes em crochê, no lugar das vestes bruxas. Suspirou pesadamente e apertou a campanhia da casa número dez. Uma mulher com seus quarenta anos, cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel, apareceu. Quando o seu olhar cruzou com o da jovem, podia-se facilmente notar raiva e decepção.

- Oi, mãe! – Any cumprimentou a mulher a qual a fuzilava com o olhar.

- Atrasada! – A Sra. Miller rangeu os dentes, permitindo a entrada da filha.

- Any passou pela mãe de cabeça baixa, escondendo um sorriso que teimava em lhe escapar dos lábios. Subiu as escadas que levavam ao patamar superior e entrou no quarto. Enfim, soltou o riso caindo sentada na cama, recuperando-se quando a porta se abriu e seu pai entrou.

- Atrasada para o jantar, de novo! – ele falou, parecendo se divertir com a situação.

- Pois é! Fazer o quê, né? Eu não tenho horário! – Any falou, dramatizando, escandalosamente sua vida.

- Claro! Sei! E posso saber onde a senhorita estava até agora? – ele acrescentou, rapidamente, impedindo-a de responder – E não me venha com essa de "eu estava com o pessoal da faculdade" porque, coincidentemente, eles ligaram a sua procura! – ele terminou com sarcasmo na voz.

- Ok! Ok! Ok! Eu estava no mundo mágico! Satisfeito? – ela terminou quase num sussurro.

- Sabe o que eu e sua mãe pensamos! – ele suspirou cruzando os braços.

- Sim, eu sei! Mas o que querem que eu faça? Me esqueça o que sou? O que eu aprendi? O que eu me tornei?

- Any...

- EU SOU UMA BRUXA! – ela explodiu, juntamente com alguns bibelôs de porcelana – E não vou me esconder só porque tem um maluco por aí que quer controlar o mundo. Não! Eu vou lutar, assim como muitos, para derrota-lo! - Any parou tomando fôlego – Além do quê, independentemente de onde estivermos, podemos ser atacados. – ela finalizou esgotada, encarando o pai, tristemente.

- Eu sei! Só que... – ele sentou-se ao lado da filha envolvendo-a em um abraço – Nós só não queremos que você se machuque! Só isso! – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e se levantou – Vamos! Sua mãe está nos esperando para irmos a casa de seus avós.

- Ok! Só deixe eu me arrumar um pouco e já desço! – ela disse, respirando fundo e se recompondo.

Após a saída do pai, Any se senta em frente ao espelho e começa a se arrumar. Com um simples feitiço fez um penteado com uma trança-raiz, "_é nessas horas que me orgulho de ser uma bruxa_" pensou. Pegou, então, uma caixinha de madeira e abriu-a. Dentro havia inúmeras jóias, dadas pelos avós e pais, e escolheu um conjunto que ela gostava muito; um colar, e um par de brincos, de pérolas. Prendeu-os e os admirou. Passou uma maquiagem simples, porém, ótima para a ocasião. Ficou em pé e, após pensar muito, transfigurou as roupas para um vestido preto, bordado em alguns lugares, dando um ar glamouroso. Nos pés uma sandália de salto e, para finalizar uma bolsa de mão compunha o visual.

- Bem! É agora ou nunca! – e, respirando fundo, saiu para mais um jantar com a família, com a cabeça em um certo par de esmeraldas.

N/A: Milhões de desculpas pela demora do capítulo, mas sabe como é, vida de estudante é fogo. Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem aí pessoal!

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

O que foi? – Harry perguntou esfregando os olhos na tentativa de fazê-los parar de apresentarem pontinhos brancos. Isso o estava irritando.

Você! Isso foi engraçado! – e ela caiu na risada.

Você não veio aqui rir da minha cara, né Gina? – ele perguntou enquanto via sua ex-namorada tentando parar de rir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciúmes**

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Harry retornara para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, sua propriedade desde a morte de seu padrinho. A casa permanecera funcionando mesmo depois que seu mentor, e líder da Ordem, morrera. Com o consentimento de Minerva McGonagall, nova diretora de Hogwarts, Dobby fora enviado para a Sede, a fim de ajudar no que fosse preciso, ao que o elfo concordou imediatamente. Agora, mesmo sob os resmungos de Hermione, a casa vivia limpa e arrumada. Tudo estava como da última vez que lá estivera. Agora, porém, sem a presença de Sírius. A casa passara a ser uma espécie de dementador, sugando sua alegria, sempre que dele se lembrava.

Entrou no quarto, destinado e ele e a Rony, e caiu na cama. Fazia mais um dia de verão, só que chuvoso e frio. Algo anormal nessa época, todavia, Harry, assim como os outros, sabia que isso se devia as ações dos comensais da morte. Parecia até que eles estavam o estigando a ir atrás deles para lutar. Algo que ele adoraria fazer, não fossem os Weasley. Era isso o que estivera pensando nos últimos tempos, mas sempre pegava-se pensando nos outros. Se ele morresse seus amigos iriam sofrer as conseqüências.

Seus pensamentos, porém, voltaram-se para a garota que o tirara da casa de seus tios, Annabelle. Sem dúvidas ela o impressionara. Todavia ele nunca mais a vira. Sabia, porém, que ela aparecia para as reuniões, pois Fred e Jorge, membros desde o ano passado(quem foi o louco que permitiu isso!), contavam que ela parecia, falava o que descobria futricando, como ela mesma usava, conversava em particular com Lupin e McGonagall e se retirava, sem esperar pelo fim das reuniões. Isso sim era intrigante. Como alguém que fazia parte da Ordem não queria ouvir o que os demais tinham para falar. Era como se ela só coletasse informações , as repassasse e o resto era com os mais velhos. Era mais uma coisa que teria que descobrir. Como se sua cabeça não estivesse cheia por causa das Horcrux e a profecia.

Ele recordou, então, das teorias malucas de Hermione, e seu desespero, para tentar desvendar as siglas do bilhete; R.A.B. Até mesmo Gina entrara nessa, contra a sua vontade, para tentar achar um sentido, ou nome, para aquilo. Suspirou cansadamente ao notar que nessas semanas todas eles continuavam na estaca a zero. É, ia ser muito mais complicado do que ele pensara quando recebera a missão de destruir, em definitivo, Voldemort. E, enquanto não concluirmos isso ele continua a matar e destruir famílias inteiras, pensou.

Outra coisa que vinha o perturbando era a ausência freqüente de Lupin, Tonks e a preocupação da Sra. Weasley nos últimos dias. Era como se algo estivesse acontecendo e eles não pudessem saber do que se tratava. Será que algo tinha acontecido. Não, caso contrário eles diriam, não é, pensou.

- Harry! Posso entrar?

Uma vozinha doce e delicada despertou-o de seus devaneios fazendo-o se sobressaltar ao ver a hora, quase seis da noite. Nem havia notado o quarto a escurecer. Somente agora, cem por cento desperto via que a única fonte de luz do quarto provinha da lua, entrando sorrateira pela janela.. Levantou-se rapidamente e, acostumado com a escuridão, abriu a porta. Péssima idéia. Seus olhos arderam com a claridade do corredor, fazendo-o fechar os olhos rapidamente com uma careta. Quando, finalmente, se acostumara coma a claridade ele pôde ver Gina o olhando divertida.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou, esfregando os olhos na tentativa de faze-los parar de apresentar pontinhos brancos. Isso o estava irritando.

- Você! Isso foi engraçado! – e ela caiu na risada.

- Você não veio aqui rir da minha cara né, Gina? – ele perguntou enquanto via sua ex-namorada tentando parar de rir.

- Não! Hum! ... Mamãe está chamando para o jantar, já que você não desceu para o almoço! – ela falou, e Harry notou um quê de preocupação.

Harry suspirou pesadamente. Ele não se isolara conscientemente, uma vez que nem tinha visto o tempo passar. Ele ficara tão perdido nos pensamentos que quando deu por si, já havia anoitecido e Gina o chamava. E, olhando o relógio, constatou que não comia nada desde o café da manhã. Isso só serviu para acordar seu estômago, o qual soltou um longo ronco, fazendo Harry corar de vergonha.

- Ah! É ... desculpe! ... é que eu fiquei pensando e ... e ... acabei nem vendo a hora passar! ... desculpe! – Harry, por fim, baixou a cabeça.

- Pelo quê? – ela perguntou, colocando a mão no queixo de Harry, fazendo-o encara-la.

- Por tê-los preocupados! – ele sussurrou em resposta.

- Então ta perdoado! – e sorriu, sendo seguida.

Eles, então, começaram a ir para a cozinha. Para Harry o caminho parecia ter ganho alguns metros a mais, tamanho era a demora para chegarem as escadas. Quando a alcançaram ele fê-la ir na frente, de modo a não demonstrar hesitação. Ele, ainda, arrependia-se de ter terminado o namoro. Mas, também, ele não a queria em perigo. Já bastava ter os outros membros daquela família, que ele considerava sua, lutando na Ordem. Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Gina. Suspirou. Tão perto e tão longe, pensou, observando os cabelos ruivos dançarem à sua frente.

Quando chegaram a cozinha a Sra. Weasley puxou Harry e colocou-o no banco, fazendo-o se sentar com um baque surdo. E, em um piscar de olhos, a comida já estava no seu prato. E que comida. Era tanta que ele ficou se perguntando onde colocaria tudo aquilo. Ele olhou para a Sra. Weasley, em uma pergunta muda, se era para ele realmente comer tudo aquilo, ao que ela respondeu som um olhar severo. Sem alternativa ele começou a comer, sendo observado por ela. E sentindo que os amigos deviam estar achando muita graça daquilo tudo, embora não ouvisse nenhum som.

Ao fim da refeição Harry, Rony, Hermione, e Gina, foram expulsos da cozinha sob a notícia de que haveria uma reunião da Ordem. Só então, Harry a viu. Annabelle estava sentada ao lado de Tonks, parecendo um pouco preocupada e abatida. Os cabelos negros presos em um coque, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Tinha um casaco branco de tricô por sob uma blusa azul-bebê, calça jeans azul marinho, combinando com a blusa. Pego de surpresa ele a viu olhar em sua direção. Só então reparou na cor deles, roxos puxando para o lilás. Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu antes de sair da sala tendo o seu braço puxado por Gina.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, onde ele e Rony dormiam, os quatro entraram. Gina por fim soltou o braço de Harry com tal violência que suas unhas marcaram o braço do rapaz. Ele o massageou, completamente confuso com a atitude de Gina. Sem perceber Rony e Hermione haviam deixado-os a sós. Ele encarou a ruiva a sua frente. Ele estava com as orelhas vermelhas, o que indicava irritação. Ela andava de um lado para o outro com os braços cruzados olhando para o chão. Harry até ficou com receio de se dirigir a ela. Mas como ela não dizia nada decidiu entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Gina! Por que você fez isso? – Harry a olhou ansioso.

- Por quê? – ela o olhou – Você ainda pergunta Harry? – ao ver o olhar de pura confusão, Gina bufou – Você estava todo bobo olhando para Any, e você ainda pergunta porque eu fiz isso? Ah! Tenha paciência.

Harry ficou olhando-a andar de um lado para o outro gesticulando raivosamente enquanto falava. Ela, na opinião de Harry, estava parecendo uma pimentinha de tão vermelha que estava. E quando Harry, finalmente, assimilou o que ela havia dito, e o que aquelas palavras significavam, ele não se agüentou e a segurou pela cintura, de modo a deixa-la imobilizada. Ele a olhou esperando que se acalmasse um pouco, e quando ela o olhou, ele sorriu.

- Quer dizer que isso tudo foi por ciúmes? – ele perguntou segurando o queixo dela de modo a encara-lo.

- E o que você acha? Que eu tenho sangue de barata? – ela suspirou – Puxa Harry! Acha que é fácil para mim, depois de tudo o que vivemos, te ver e não poder te abraçar, te beijar? Isso está sendo uma tortura. Eu, sinceramente, não agüento mais! – ela explicou exasperada, soltando-se de Harry.

Esquecendo-se completamente do bom senso, Harry a abraçou sentindo o corpo dela relaxar e ela soltar um longo suspiro próximo a sua orelha, sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem com o hálito morno dela. Tudo o que Harry queria, e tinha certeza que Gina também, era ficarem assim abraçados, até que todo esse mal, que os cercava, desaparecesse e eles pudessem viver suas vidas em paz. Ele, então, a soltou olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos que aprendera, com o tempo, a admirar e amar.

- Gi! Para mim também não está sendo fácil! Mas não temos outra escolha. Enquanto eu não acabar com Voldemort não poderemos ficar juntos!

- Eu não entendo por que tem que ser você e não outra pessoa! Droga Harry, Deixe a Ordem cuidar dele! – ela explodiu.

- Você sabe que ele quer me matar. Só não o fez ainda porque não conseguiu! Ele vai tentar de tudo para me atingir. – Harry sentiu o coração diminuir por mentir para Gina, mas ele não podia dizer a verdade. Simplesmente não podia. – E eu não quero e nem vou colocar você em perigo – e, antes que ela pudesse contestar, ele prosseguiu – Pense na sua mãe! O que você acha que ela ia sentir se algo acontecesse a você? Lembra como ela ficou quando Gui foi atacado por Grayback?

- Eu sei, Harry! Mas é que isso é tão ... tão ...

- Injusto? É, eu sei! – ele afagou os cabelos flamejantes – Eu não suportaria causar um desgosto desses em sua mãe! E ... – ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos – eu não suportaria perder você! – e, com isso, eles se abraçaram.

- Tudo bem, Harry! Eu vou tentar me controlar! – e, juntos, saíram do quarto, em busca de Rony e Hermione.

Eles os encontraram no quarto que Gina e Hermione dividiam. Ao que parecia Rony estava tentando convencer Hermione de algo, mas parou abruptamente ao notar a presença da irmã e do amigo, a porta. Ele e Hermione coraram violentamente. Antes, porém, que Harry ou Gina pudessem perguntar algo Hermione olhou zangada para Rony, depois para Gina e Harry, e saiu do quarto bufando. Rony caiu sentado na cama com um suspiro de frustração, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, e sussurrando algo como "mulheres". Harry e Gina se entreolharam e riram.

N/A: E aí? Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim. Demorei, como puderam notar, para termina-lo. Essa fic não sai da minha cabeça, desde que eu comecei a escreve-la. E aos poucos eu a vejo tomando forma. É a melhor coisa que uma escritora novata como eu gosta de ver. Bem, é melhor eu parar por aqui, senão não paro mais.

E NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

"_O que foi isso?"_perguntou-se Any mentalmente, tentando entender o que sonhara. Colocou, instantaneamente, a mão no peito sentindo a respiração completamente descompassada. Além de sentir a testa úmida de suor. "Ainda bem que eu não gritei! Ia ser um alvoroço dos diabos", pensou ao notar que continuava na enfermaria. Tentou se sentar esquecida completamente do motivo dela estar ali. Relembrada, porém, no minuto em que tentara se levantar, pois a dor aguda na altura das costelas se acentuara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da autora:** Bem, eu só queria deixar claro que as falas nos parênteses são pensamentos. E como esse capítulo está da visão de Any, logicamente, os pensamentos são dela.

**Dor**

Da última vez em que estivera no Largo Any tivera a ligeira impressão de que tinha visto Gina ter um acesso de ciúmes. Embora a própria tivesse dito que ela e Harry haviam terminado, e não estavam mais namorando. Porém, as atitudes dela diziam exatamente o contrário, e que ela ainda o amava. Respirando fundo Any dirigiu-se a janela. Pensar no que tinha que fazer tirava-lhe toda a sua paciência e, principalmente, concentração. Aquela noite, porém, isso seria essencial se quisesse que o plano desse certo. E, terminando de se arrumar saiu, ao encontro de Moody e Shacklebolt.

O lugar onde tinham marcado o encontro era próximo de um cemitério( i eu não acredito que aceitei vir com eles /i ), de modo a não serem vistos pelos trouxas. As luzes do lugar pareciam queimadas, mas todas, no entanto, tinham sido apagadas por Moody, tornando o ambiente ainda mais sombrio( i não estou gostando nada disso /i ). A cada passo que eles davam, olhavam para todos os lados. Tudo que havia de iluminação provinha ou da lua, que dominava o céu, ou das varinhas, prontas para um possível ataque. Caminharam em silêncio até os portões do cemitério e, encostado à parede displicentemente, estava o contato que esperavam.

- Demoraram! – ele disse enquanto acendia um charuto. Any estranhou, pois nunca o havia visto fumando.

- Segurança! - rosnou Moody.

- Então! Trouxe? – perguntou Shacklebolt, antecipando uma discussão.

- Aqui! – o homem tirou um embrulho do casaco que usava, entregando-o a Moody – E o meu dinheiro? – ele perguntou enquanto dispensava o charuto, apagando-o com a ponta do sapato. Moody, assim como Any, parecia estranhar o comportamento dele, tão apressado.

- Aqui! – disse Shacklebolt. Moody, porém, segurou seu braço, e olhou inquisidoramente para o informante.

- O que você tem? Por que a pressa? – Moody perguntou, agarrando-o pelo colarinho do casaco que usava.

Disfarçadamente, Any colocou os seus óculos infra-vermelhos, e olhou para o cemitério. Fez, então, um movimento com a cabeça para Shacklebolt, que imediatamente se preparou. Moody, também entendendo o recado, jogou o informante no chão e, com uma agilidade desconhecida para Any, atacou os Comensais da Morte, escondidos no cemitério. Estes, pegos despreparados, levantaram-se lançando feitiços para todos os lados, a esmo. Any se abaixou rapidamente, sentindo um feitiço passar raspando por sob sua cabeça.

Com os óculos infra-vermelhos, Any pode localizar onde se encontrava três deles e, para o seu desespero, dois estavam atrás de Moody. Any não pensou duas vezes, levantando-se gritou o primeiro feitiço, não verbal, que lhe veio à mente( i _Incarcerous_ /i ). Isso fez com que o comensal, desequilibrado, caísse sobre o que estava a seu lado(isso!). Do nada, Any sentiu uma dor terrível no braço esquerdo e quando o olhou, viu-o enegrecido, como se tivesse sofrido uma queimadura. A dor, porém, parecia que queimava agora o interior, como se quisesse destruir seu braço, fazendo-a entrar em pânico. Ela, porém, se recompôs rapidamente, rolando para um lado, evitando outro feitiço, que destruiu a lápide onde, outrora, ela estava.

Ela ergueu-se com dificuldade por causa do braço, agora inutilizado, e lançou um feitiço no comensal que quase a matara. Ele, porém, foi mais rápido utilizando-se do i "_protego_" /i para se defender. O que a assustou um pouco. Quando tentou correr para se esconder atrás de outra lápide, um feitiço a atingiu no tórax, fazendo-a voar alguns metros, batendo em uma lápide com as costas, violentamente. Enquanto se recuperava, respirando com dificuldade, pode sentir o comensal perto de si com um sorriso demoníaco. Então ouviu a voz de Moody gritando i "_Avis_" /i , antes da escuridão a envolver por completo.

_ i Onde será que eu estou? /i ,_ foi a primeira coisa que Any pensou ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com um quarto na completa escuridão. Ela não se lembrava de já ter estado ali anteriormente. O ambiente cheirava fortemente a anticéptico. i Será que eu estou em algum hospital? /i , pensou, à medida que seus olhos se acostumavam a escuridão. Logo que isso se sucedeu, ela pode visualizar um armário a sua frente, o qual não era o único. Olhou, então, para os lados e viu que havia mais três camas, além da que ocupava. Sem dúvidas aquilo era uma enfermaria. Restava saber onde.

Com um pouco de dificuldades, pois o braço doía-lhe até o cotovelo, ela tentou se sentar para averiguar até onde tinha se machucado. Ela, porém, sequer conseguiu erguer o tronco. Uma dor aguda nas costelas a fez desistir. Com o braço bom, ela apalpou o local dolorido, contatando que este estava enfaixado. Devia ter quebrado alguma costela ao cair de mal jeito, pensou. Resignada recostou na cama, ainda sentindo resquícios da dor que sentira. O que será que aconteceu após ter sido atingida por aquele feitiço? E que feitiço era aquele, Pensamentos desse tipo a assolaram até o momento que adormeceu.

Flashes rápidos começaram a surgir em sua mente no momento em que adormecera. Rostos agonizantes, pessoas rindo sadicamente, e calor, muito calor. O lugar parecia completamente em chamas. Pessoas correndo desesperadas a esmo, tentando fugir dos seus agressores. Crianças chorando desesperadas a procura dos pais. Feixes multicoloridos sendo lançados em todas as direções. Pessoas feridas corriam em busca de um lugar seguro, largando tudo o que carregavam. Um par de olhos cinzas, então, a olha maliciosamente é tudo o que vê, antas de acordar.

i O que foi isso? /i , perguntou-se Any mentalmente tentando entender o que sonhara. Colocou, instantaneamente, a mão no peito, sentindo a respiração, completamente, descompassada. Além de sentir a testa úmida de suor. i "Ainda bem que eu não gritei! Ia ser um alvoroço dos diabos!" /i , pensou ao notar que continuava na enfermaria. Tentou se sentar, esquecida completamente, do motivo de estar ali. Relembrada, porém, no minuto em que tentara se levantar, pois a dor aguda na altura das costelas se intensificara.

- Ai! Tinha me esquecido completamente! – e olhando o braço enfaixado – É! Parece melhor! – pensou ao não sentir tanta dor como na noite anterior. Nesse momento a porta que ficava a esquerda da cama de Any se abriu, e por ela entrou uma sorridente Sra. Weasley.

- Ah! Querida! Que bom! Você acordou! – ela se aproximou e ajudou a garota a se sentar, o que ela fez com uma careta de dor – Ah! Desculpe! – a Sra. Weasley falou, vendo a careta dela.

- O que aconteceu, Sra. Weasley? Tudo o que me lembro, antes de apagar é de Moody gritando o feitiço "Avis"! – ela falou, sentindo um frio na barriga.

- Bem, depois que você foi atingida e desmaiou, Moody lançou as aves, como o combinado, e os demais foram ao auxilio de vocês!

- E como eles estão? – Any perguntou ansiosa.

- Não se preocupe! Estão todos bem! – A Sra. Weasley a ajudou a se acomodar – Pronto! Agora tente descansar.

- E, há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou completamente perdida.

- Dois dias! – ao ver o olhar espantado da garota acrescentou – Mas não se preocupe. Inventamos uma história para seus pais, como você insistiu em nos pedir. Dissemos que você estava incomunicável em uma missão e, por isso, não conseguiam entrar em contato. – Molly suspirou cansada e prosseguiu – Eles foram embora depois disso. Mas pediram que assim que você voltasse de sua missão incomunicável, entrasse em contato com eles. Para saberem que está tudo bem com você.

Any se aconchegou melhor na cama, soltando um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos. Iria ser muito trabalhoso explicar a eles sua incomunicação. Eles iriam, no mínimo, dar uns belos berros. Mas fazer o quê, se ficara inconsciente todo esse tempo? Mas é claro que eles não podiam saber isso senão lhe dariam outro sermão sobre responsabilidade e bom senso. Como se eles não fizessem isso sempre que saía para a Ordem.

Quando, finalmente, madame Pomfrey a examinou no dia seguinte, ela foi liberada, desde que tomasse alguns cuidados, como por exemplo evitar levar novos feitiços por, no mínimo uma semana. Any suspirou de alivio e frustração. Alívio, pois o braço se recuperaria. Frustração por não poder ir a campo por uma longa semana. Sem alternativa ela concordou com todas as recomendações. Quando madame Pomfrey foi embora, Any se arrumou e deixou a enfermaria da Ordem. No caminho se encontrou com Tonks que lhe desejou melhoras, para que elas pudessem ir a ação de novo, ao que Any concordou avidamente, rindo em seguida. Era bom sair daquele confinamento dos últimos três dias.

Ao alcançar a sala encontrou Rony, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Lupin, conversando animadamente. Ao notarem Any a chamaram para participar da conversa. Eles estavam comentando os andamentos para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. E, pelo que Any havia entendido, ele se realizaria no final do mês, mais precisamente no dia 29. Uma sexta-feira. Quando Gina perguntou a Any se ela iria, ela respondeu que sim, pois até lá já estaria 100 recuperada.

Quando eles perceberam já era noite e a Sra. Weasley os estava chamando para o jantar. Lupin, porém, reteve Any para lhe explicar algumas coisas. Curiosa, ela o seguiu. Andaram até o primeiro andar, onde ficava a biblioteca. Lupin abriu a porta e deu passagem para Any passar. Era a primeira vez que entrava ali. Era um cômodo retangular com livros por todas as paredes. Havia, em seu meio, uma enorme mesa retangular de madeira, com lugar para até dez pessoas. Ela se sentou e esperou pelo que Lupin queria lhe dizer.

Bem, eu queria lhe contar uma coisa que aconteceu hoje, enquanto você estava desacordada! – ele pigarreou como que tomando coragem e, então, começou – Houve um desmoronamento em um prédio, comercial, em Nova York e, descobrimos tratar-se de um ataque de comensais da morte. Infelizmente não houve sobreviventes! – ele falou sem encara-la.

Mas Lupin, o que eles estavam fazendo lá, se Voldemort está aqui? Isso não faz o menor sentido! – então, uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente – e, por que você está me contando isso, se nós não podemos fazer nada? O que isso tem a ver comigo?

É que ... hum ... seus avós ...

O que tem eles? – então, a compreensão a atingiu, como um balde de água gelada.

Eles estavam no prédio! – Lupin falou – Sinto muito! – ele completou sem conseguir encara-la.

Annabelle não sabia o que sentia. Se dor pela perda dos avós, raiva por eles ou impotência, por nada ter podido fazer para impedir. Ela ficou em um estado de letargia tão grande que nem notou quando Lupin se aproximou e a envolveu em seus braços. Nem notou que tinha começado a chorar compulsivamente. Nem quando ele a conduziu para a sala de estar, no térreo. Nem quando ele lhe deu algo para beber. Tudo o que ela se lembraria daquela manhã seriam desses flashes, meio confusos, e da voz de Lupin dizendo-lhe: "Eles estavam no prédio ... sinto muito"

No dia seguinte foi o enterro dos avós de Any. Alguns membros da Ordem, os mais íntimos dela, tinham ido saber se ela estava bem, visto que ao acordar do efeito da poção, havia desaparecido da Sede, sem nem ao menos se despedir, não dando notícias desde então. Isso deixou a Sra. Weasley muito preocupada, pois nunca havia visto a jovem tão transtornada. Ao que Lupin dizia que era normal ela agir assim, já que fora tão apegada aos avós. Ficou-se decidido, então, que ninguém tocaria no assunto na frente dela. Todos concordaram, e Any agradeceu mentalmente a isso, quando retornou dois dias depois.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O maior até agora.

No próximo capítulo:

i _Enquanto descia as escadas não conseguia pensar no que faria quando a licença estivesse em suas mãos. Por causa da distração ele quase caiu escada abaixo. Fato evitado com a ajuda de alguém que o agarrou por trás. Tudo o que ele, porém, conseguia fazer era ficar olhando assustado para a escada. Ficou parado por um tempo, assimilando o que quase ocorrera, virando-se para o seu salvador_. /i 


	5. Pop

** b Pop /b **

i Três dias. Três dias eram o que faltavam para finalmente fazer o tão esperado teste. E cinco para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. É incrível que quanto mais eu quero que o tempo passe, e eu possa cumprir minha missão, mais ele demora. Não que eu esteja ansioso para meter, mais uma vez, meus amigos em apuros, mas é o meu destino. E quanto mais rápido eu o cumprir mais rápido poderei viver minha vida ao lado de Gina, e daqueles que eu amo. /i 

Harry pára de repente suas divagações ao sentir que era observado. Vira-se lentamente e encontra o companheiro de quarto, Rony Weasley, a olha-lo inquisidoramente. Dá de ombros e volta a olhar pela janela as estrelas. Mais brilhantes do que se lembrava de já tê-las visto. Podia até ver nelas Sírius, com seu sorriso maroto, e Dumbledore, com seus olhos percrustadores. Suspirou apoiando a cabeção com as mãos. O cotovelo na escrivaninha.

- Harry, você está bem?

Ele ouviu a voz do amigo preocupada. Sentia-se mal ao ver o quanto Rony, e os outros, se preocupavam com ele, enquanto ele só conseguia pensar numa coisa, Voldemort. Olhou mais uma vez as estrelas, se apoiou na escrivaninha e se levantou. O dever de transfiguração a muito esquecido. Arrumou o material, ainda em silêncio, e se virou para Rony, cuja cara de preocupação o fez se sentir mil vezes pior.

- Estou bem, sim, Rony! Volte a dormir! – falou, dirigindo-se ao armário a fim de pegar o pijama e ir dormir.

- Estava pensando... nele? – Rony perguntou hesitante.

Harry fechou o armário já com o pijama em mãos. Virou-se na direção de Rony e foi para a sua cama, ao lado da do amigo. O olhar nunca encontrando os do amigo. Se trocou lentamente, como se pensasse em algo para dizer. Quando, por fim, fechou o último botão do pijama, voltou seus olhos esmeraldas na direção dos azuis de Rony.

- De um certo modo... sim!

- Merda Harry! Eu e Hermione já lhe dissemos mil vezes. Sozinho você não vai!

- Mas Rony... escuta, eu...

- Não, Harry! Escuta você! E é bom que leve a sério! Eu entendo que você quer nos proteger. De verdade, eu entendo. Mas eu e Hermione somos bem grandinhos para sabermos o que é melhor pra gente. – ele pára para tomar ar – e eu sei que foi por isso que você terminou com Gina.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Isso ele não esperava.

- E eu não sei o que sentir com isso. Quer dizer, por um lado eu estou feliz porque a Gina não irá entrar de cabeça nisso tudo, mas por outro não gosto de vê-los assim, tão tristes. Afinal ela é minha irmã, minha única irmã, e você é meu melhor amigo.

Harry estava simplesmente sem saber o que dizer diante do que Rony acabara dizendo. Embora soubesse que ele tinha razão. Era incrível como as vezes Rony conseguia demonstrar uma maturidade que, para quem não o conseguia, diria que ele a tem. Por isso Harry ficou completamente sem palavras.

- Rony, eu... – Harry tentou falar, mas novamente foi interrompido.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Só promete que não vai mais pensar nisso porque, cara, isso já foi decidido! – Rony disse sorrindo.

- Ok! Rony! – e após isso, ambos caíram na risada – Boa noite, Rony!

- Boa noite, Harry! – e ambos caíram no sono.

b 22 de agosto /b 

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado e frio. Indícios de que chovera à noite. A janela, aberta, deixava o frio da manhã entrar no quarto, bem como a claridade, sem serem convidados. Isso, porém, não impedia que quem ali estava continuasse a dormir a sono solto, tendo sonhos agradáveis e sossegados. Algo raro nos últimos tempos devido a tudo que acontecera no fim do ano letivo.

Harry começou a acordar, incomodado com o vento frio que batia em seu rosto. O mais estranho, porém, era que continuava a sentir mãos delicadas lhe acariciando o cabelo. Ele ficou lá, deitado com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo aquele toque tão delicado. Até que sentiu dedos deslizarem pela sua testa alisando a cicatriz em forma de raio. Seus lábios, involuntariamente, se curvaram num sorriso. Ele, então, abriu os olhos encontrando outros castanhos o fitando com carinho.

- Bom dia! – Gina falou sorrindo para ele.

- Bom dia! – ele falou ainda com resquícios de sono – O que você ta fazendo aqui, Gi?

- Vim te chamar pro café da manhã! – ela olhou para a outra cama – Pelo visto Rony já entrou no banheiro – e voltando sua atenção a Harry – E... Acho bom vocês não demorarem. Mamãe não está com um humor muito bom, hoje! – ela disse.

- Por que não? – ele ficou sério de repente, sentando-se num átimo – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gi? – ele perguntou apressado.

- Calma, Harry! – Gina disse sorrindo diante da apreensão dele – Não é nada grave! Somente que a Fleur quase teve um treco só porque mamãe disse que os vestidos das damas de companhia iriam ser azuis-bebês. Você tinha que ter visto a cara que ele fez. Foi cômica!

- É, eu imagino! – Harry respondeu de bom humor.

Após essa breve conversa um silêncio constrangedor se abateu entre os dois. De repente Harry achou a colcha da cama muito atraente. Ele não sabia como sair disso. Por um lado ele queria agarrar a ruiva a sua frente e dizer o quanto a amava. Mas seu lado racional, todavia, sempre o lembrava dos perigos que ela correria caso eles reatassem. Ele observou Gina com o canto do olho e ele percebeu que ela parecia estar travando uma luta consigo mesma. Quando Harry fez menção de falar, Gina o interrompeu.

- É melhor eu ir, ou mamãe vai ter um ataque! – e, se levantando – Não demore! – Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

Ele ficou lá deitado na cama vendo a ruiva ir-se embora do quarto. Foi como se ele estivesse vendo a cena em câmera lenta. Quando ela se levantou e sua saia, meio amassada, deu uma perigosa balançada. Seus cabelos se agitando com os movimentos que ela fazia. Seu perfume de flores invadindo suas narinas, trazido pelo vento que entrava pela janela. O sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu ao alcançar a porta e por fim fechá-la.

Harry suspirou não sabendo mais quanto tempo mais iria conseguir manter a razão. Aquela ruivinha o estava deixando maluco. O monstro do seu peito rugiu querendo o que ele não podia, ter a ruiva em seus braços. Ele deixou a cabeça despencar no travesseiro, olhando o teto. Até quando iria agüentar? Ele não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que não podia pô-la em perigo, ou nunca se perdoaria.

- Quem era que estava aqui? – Rony perguntou, fazendo Harry ter um leve sobressalto.

- A Gina! – Harry falou, sem tirar o olhar do teto, completando – Ela disse que sua mãe não está de bom humor e que é pra gente descer rápido, pra tomar o café da manhã.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo, na medida do possível. Uma vez que Hermione já tinha a licença para aparatar ela os ajudou a treinarem para os testes. Claro que eles não gostaram nem um pouco da idéia, mas pelo menos estavam se divertindo. Parecia até que quem havia tido a idéia não fora Hermione, mas Lupin, para mantê-los ocupados enquanto a maioria dos ocupantes da Sede se ocupavam nos preparativos do casamento, que logo se realizaria.

b 23 de agosto. /b 

Eu nem posso acreditar que amanhã, finalmente, terei minha licença para aparatar, pensou Harry, ao acordar aquele dia. Olhou para o lado só para constatar que o amigo ainda dormia. Sorriu. Rony devia estar tão cansado quanto ele, devido os puxados treinos de Hermione. Era incrível como ela não se cansava, sempre os explicando como deveriam agir. Hermione é sem dúvida uma grande amiga, pensou, preparando-se para se levantar.

Ele foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam tão bagunçados que parecia que ele havia enfrentado um furacão. Ele, então, começou a penteá-lo, só para constatar de que não funcionava. Suspirou derrotado largando o pente na pia. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Saiu e trocou o pijama por uma roupa leve; uma blusa branca com o desenho de um hipogrifo, uma bermuda jeans, e uns chinelos. Passou um pouco de desodorante e perfume, e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto descia as escadas não conseguia pensar no que faria quando a licença estivesse em suas mãos. Por causa da distração ele quase cai escada abaixo, fato evitado com a ajuda de alguém que o segurou por trás. Tudo o que ele, porém, conseguia fazer era ficar olhando assustado para a escada. Ficou parado por um tempo, assimilando o que quase ocorrera, virando-se para o seu salvador.

- Você está bem, Harry? – a voz soou bastante preocupada.

- Si... sim! – Harry falou ainda com o coração a mil – Obrigado, Lupin.

- Não há de quê! Mas tome cuidado da próxima vez!

- Não haverá próxima vez. Prometo.

- No que estava pensando pra te deixar tão distraído a ponto de quase cair escada abaixo? – Lupin perguntou maliciosamente, fazendo Harry corar.

- Não é nada disso! Só.. hum... pensando no teste de amanhã! – Harry respondeu já reiniciando a descida.

- Não se preocupa. Pelo que Hermione me contou você e Rony estão indo muito bem!

- Tomara, Lupin, tomara! – foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer.

Quando chegaram a cozinha encontraram apenas Hermione e Gina tomando o café da manhã. Ao que parecia somente Lupin ficara com eles novamente. De certo para garantirem que eu não fuja, pensou Harry entrando na cozinha. A meninas, ao os verem, desejaram bom dia, e ambos se sentaram. Em menos de cinco minutos, Rony apareceu com a cara amassada, soltando um longo bocejo. Ele se sentou ao lado de Lupin, servindo-se de panquecas, cortesia de Hermione.

b 24 de agosto, dia do teste. /b 

A Ordem àquele dia amanheceu calma e tranqüila, até o momento que Rony e Harry saíram do quarto. Tudo o que eles conseguiam fazer era correr de um lado para o outro, tentando fazer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Por exemplo, comer e se vestir, escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos, e assim por diante. Hermione e Gina também não ficavam atrás. Elas os acompanhariam e, enquanto eles iriam fazer os testes, elas iriam se divertir na loja dos gêmeos. Isso seria para compensar as semanas trancadas na Sede.

O beco diagonal estava simplesmente vazio. Parecia que todas as pessoas decidiram-se se manterem trancadas em casa, achando que era o lugar mais seguro. As poucas pessoas que andavam no beco o faziam apressadas comprando o material para a escola, visto que faltavam apenas oito dias para 1º de setembro. Outra coisa que eles notaram foram umas pessoas circulando o lugar como quem o vigiassem. Eles usavam túnicas brancas e capas, também brancas, com uma estrela dourada. Nela era possível ver um A maiúsculo, inscrito na estrela, em azul. Decerto o A deve ser de Auror, pensou Harry.

Depois, então, de despedir-se de Hermione, Gina, a Sra. Weasley e Lupin, Harry, Rony, o Sr. Weasley, Tonks e Gui seguiram para o Ministério da Magia, para que Harry e Rony pudessem fazer os testes, este pela segunda vez. Caminharam até o mundo trouxa, pegaram o Daybus e foram para lá. Quando chegaram a cabine telefônica o Sr. Weasley discou o número e uma voz soou dentro dela. Após informarem a quê haviam ido, o elevador começou a descer.

Após passar pela recepção eles entraram no elevador. A cada andar que desciam, mais ansiosos os garotos se sentiam. Quando chegou ao andar onde o Sr. Weasley trabalhava, ele se separou do grupo. O mesmo fez Tonks ao chegar a sessão de Aurores. Por fim só ficaram no elevador Gui, Rony e Harry, sendo que o primeiro os acompanhariam até a sessão dos testes. Lá encontraram alguns colegas de Hogwarts. Entre eles Neville, que também havia ido tentar o teste pela segunda vez. Tinha alguns sonserinos que quando os viram os olharam com superioridade. Claro que eles não se incomodaram com isso, e foram dar seus nomes a mulher do balcão.

Enquanto esperavam Gui começou uma acalorada discussão sobre Quadribol, com a recepcionista. Ao que parecia eles se conheciam já a algum tempo. O que levou Harry a supor que eles estudaram juntos. Neville se juntou a Harry e Rony e começou a contar sobre as férias e que estava ansioso para regressar a Hogwarts. De acordo com ele em casa a situação era horrível, uma vez que a avó não o perdia de vista. E isso chegava a ser constrangedor as vezes.

Quando a vez de Harry chegou, ele olhou nervoso Rony, o qual lhe desejou boa sorte, seguido de Gui, que lhe apertara o ombro. Ele, então, entrou na sala, indicada pela recepcionista.

A sala era média, tinha uma mesa e uma cadeira a um canto, uma parede coberta por livros e pergaminhos, e mais duas cadeiras acolchoadas. O inspetor que o avaliaria já o aguardava em pé. Ele tinha, aproximadamente, um e sessenta de altura, era careca, mas pelas sobrancelhas Harry supôs que tivesse sido loiro. Era gorducho e parecia um pouco cansado. Seus olhos azuis transmitiam paciência. Usava uma veste marrom com um cinto preto. O casaco, também preto, estava sob a mesa. Ele se aproximou de Harry com um sorriso e a mão estendida.

- Prazer Sr. Potter! Eu sou Anthony Stanford. Eu serei seu avaliador!

- Prazer, Sr. Stanford! – Harry, então, olhou para os lados incerto do que deveria fazer.

- Bem! Primeiramente, quero que você preste bastante atenção onde pretende aparatar. Não queremos acidentes. Depois você deve pegar um pergaminho com um auror que o estará esperando. Quando o fizer retorne. Bem, é isso. Alguma pergunta? – Harry negou com a cabeça – Excelente! Aqui está! – e entregou a Harry um pergaminho – Bem, pode começar!

Harry olhou o pergaminho. Nele tinha o lugar, descrito com detalhes, onde deveria ir. Guardou o pergaminho e, se concentrando nos três D's, desaparatou. Ao abrir os olhos ele se viu em frente a Dedosdemel. Olhou para os lados a procura do auror que deveria encontrar. Ele usava uma roupa com o símbolo do Ministério da Magia. Aproximou-se. O homem o olhou já segurando um pergaminho.

- Vejo que conseguiu, Sr. Potter! – quando Harry parou a sua frente – Acho que tem algo para mim! – Harry, então, entregou o pergaminho do Sr. Stanford – Obrigado! E aqui está a sua licença! Parabéns Sr. Potter, agora pode aparatar quando quiser. – Harry abriu um largo sorriso – Agora pode voltar.

Harry, então, desaparatou de Hogsmead para o Ministério da Magia. Ao abrir os olhos estava de frente ao Sr. Stanford. Este lhe sorria. Ele passou-lhe o pergaminho, que era a licença. O Sr. Stanford, então, se dirigiu a escrivaninha e abriu-o. Com um toque de varinha ele se duplicou. Ele assinou ambos e entregou o original a Harry, liberando-o logo em seguida.

Quando Rony foi liberado, eles foram para juntos das garotas na loja dos gêmeos, i "As Gemialidades Weasley" /i . Elas ficaram superfelizes por eles terem passado, e decidiram permanecerem no Beco pelo resto do dia. A Sra. Weasley mandou, então, uma coruja avisando o marido. Assim quando o Sr. Weasley e Tonks saíram do Ministério se encontraram com os demais, e juntos voltaram para a Sede da Ordem.

No próximo capítulo:

i Tonks a levou para uma antiga garagem. Lá havia muitas caixas de diferentes cores, tamanhos, e formatos. Annabelle, então, pegou uma pequena e esverdeada, abrindo-a por completo. Seu queixo caiu. Dentro dela havia inúmeras tomadas, de diferentes cores e tamanhos. Só, então, Tonks lhe falou que era o Sr. Weasley quem as colecionava. "Interessante", pensou Any ao ver que até tinha uns pisca-piscas entre as tomadas. Nesse momento a Sra. Weasley apareceu e, vendo a situação das duas, comandou. /i 


	6. Atentado

** Agradecendo Review **

**Sil17:** Obrigada pelo comentário. E que bom que gostou da minha personagem. Aguarde e verá muito mais. Quanto a parte que ficou ambígua, poderia me dizer onde, para que eu possa desfazê-la. Quanto a uma beta. Não eu não tenho. É que eu sou meio inconstante com minhas histórias, e tenho meio que receio de alguém colocar uma frase, com um sentido diferente daquele que eu planejei. Mas, também, eu não sei como funciona uma beta. Bem, é isso. Continue lendo que não irá se desapontar. Pois muita água irá rolar.

**Atentado **

A reunião àquele dia parecia que iria durar uma eternidade. McGonagall não parava de repetir todo o plano para a segurança de Harry e seus tios, além dos pais de Hermione. Ao que parecia estes últimos estavam sendo visados por Voldemort por serem, além de trouxas, pais da melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Até agora, porém, a Ordem havia conseguido impedir que os Comensais fizessem algo a eles. Também, sempre tinha alguém da Ordem para evitar que isso acontecesse. O mesmo acontecia com os parentes de Harry, os Dursley.

A melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a Annabelle aqueles dias foi o convite de Molly para ajuda-la, juntamente a Tonks, com os preparativos para o casamento, que logo se realizaria. Claro que ela aceitou na hora, visto que já estava saturada de ficar de tocaia na casa dos Granger as tardes. Tonks também se animara com a idéia e, como já estava de férias, decidiu se dedicar a isso, sempre lançando indiretas a Lupin, fazendo-o corar constantemente. Any só não estava preparada para o que a esperava na Toca.

A casa estava entulhada de caixas por todos os lados. Até parecia que os Weasley iriam era se mudar. A mobília toda estava coberta por plásticos, para não pegarem poeira, principalmente as de tecido. Enquanto andava para a cozinha, onde Molly e Tonks a aguardavam, ela sentiu um cheiro estranho no ar e quando se aproximou da parede constatou que se tratava de tinta. i "É, eles estão caprichando" /i , pensou. Quando, por fim, chegou a cozinha encontrou esta uma verdadeira zona. A mesa, de tanta coisa nela, parecia a torre de Babel. A pia estava atulhada de louças e panelas. O chão, ao que parecia, precisava ser varrido. Realmente eles estavam precisando de ajuda.

- Ah! Querida! Que bom que chegou! – A Sra. Weasley a recebeu com um sorriso – Será que poderia ajudar a Tonks, enquanto eu termino aqui?

- Claro! – e se virando para a auror – E aí, Tonks! Vamos?

- Oi! Claro! Claro! – ambas saíram da cozinha.

Tonks a levou para uma antiga garagem. Lá havia muitas caixas de diferentes cores, tamanhos, e formatos. Annabelle, então, pegou uma pequena e esverdeada, abrindo-a por completo. Seu queixo caiu. Dentro dela havia inúmeras tomadas, de diferentes cores e tamanhos. Só, então, Tonks lhe falou que era o Sr. Weasley quem as colecionava. i "Interessante" /i , pensou Any ao ver que até tinha uns pisca-piscas entre as tomadas. Nesse momento a Sra. Weasley apareceu e, vendo a situação das duas, comandou.

- Vamos! Meninas! – quando ambas a olharam, ela indicou – São aquelas caixas pardas, as que têm as cadeiras e mesas. Vamos1 Depressa! – e saiu dali rapidamente. As duas, resignadas, foram para as caixas.

Após o início atrapalhado, Any e Tonks passaram o resto do dia entre arrumar as cadeiras e mesas, e cortar a grama sem deixar nenhuma irregularidade. i "Não queremos que ninguém tropece e se machuque" /i , falara a Sra. Weasley. Depois disso feito elas entraram na Toca para ajudar a matriarca dos Weasley com a bagunça que era a cozinha. Enquanto Tonks ajudava a guardar a louça, Any lançava feitiços no teto para remover qualquer vestígio de poeira, ou possíveis teias de aranha. Ao fim da tarde a Sra. Weasley as liberou, e Any decidiu passar o resto daquele dia em casa. Despediu-se das duas e aparatou em casa.

Ao se aproximar da casa estranhou as luzes apagadas. Instintivamente pegou a varinha do cós da jeans e entrou, cautelosamente. Tudo estava na mais absoluta escuridão, exceto os poucos lugares onde a luz da lua conseguia penetrar pelas janelas de vidro. O coração a mil, ela entrou na cozinha, olhando todos os lugares possíveis, e impossíveis. Subiu, então, para o primeiro andar. A cada porta que ela abria seu coração dava um leve solavanco, e seu estômago despencava. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim vulnerável, no seu próprio território. Ela estava abrindo a porta que dava acesso ao quarto dos pais quando algo pulou em sua direção. Sem pensar ela lançou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio a mente, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava para sair do caminho de colisão.

Após breves momentos tentando regular a respiração, e os batimentos cardíacos, ela dirigiu um olhar ao amontoado que tentara lhe atacar. Agora completamente imóvel devido ao feitiço i "Petrificus Totalus" /i , no chão. Lançou o i "Lumus" /i sob ele e, conforme se acalmava, começava a se sentir ridícula. Uma risada nervosa escapou-lhe dos lábios. No chão, paralisado feito uma estátua, estava o gato Artêmes, ganho pela mãe durante o último natal. Ela, rapidamente, desfez o feitiço, afagando as orelhas do gato, em um pedido de desculpas.

- Você me assustou, sabia? – o gato miou resignado como quem diz "foi você que me assustou", fazendo-a rir – Vem! Vamos ver o que tem na cozinha! – e com um gesto de varinha ela fez as luzes se acenderem carregando o gato consigo.

Quando chegou a cozinha ela soltou o gato e começou a vasculhar a despensa. Quando encontrou o que procurava pegou e colocou para o gato, que começou a devorar a ração sem pressa. Dirigiu-se ao armário e pegou talheres e um prato. Sorriu ao ver o gato tão distraído com a ração. Abriu a geladeira e pegou presunto, patê, alface, tomate, maionese e pão, além do suco de morangos. Fez um sanduíche e, só quando voltou a fechar a geladeira, reparou no bilhete que estava ali.

_Filha,_

_Fomos jantar na casa da Marta. Não nos espere._

_Mamãe_

Era curta e direta, como se tivesse sido escrita as pressas. Recolocou o bilhete na geladeira, sentou-se e começou a comer. Dez minutos depois subiu para o quarto assistir um pouco de TV, antes de tomar um longo e demorado banho. Afinal de contas não é todo dia que se passa por palhaça, levando um susto como aquele, por causa de um gato. Depois de ligar a TV e jogar o controle na cama, ela abriu o armário para escolher uma roupa. Havia se decidido ir para a Ordem. Não ia ficar em casa sozinha e sem nada para fazer.

Uma hora depois ela aparatou no Largo. Concentrou-se e segundos depois a Sede da Ordem apareceu. Ela não perdeu tempo e entrou. Encontrou esta até, para o que estava acostumada a ver, bem calma. O quadro da Sra. Black estava coberto, como sempre, para evitar gritarias. Passou pelo hall e foi a cozinha, onde geralmente as pessoas se amontoavam. Dessa vez, porém, só encontrou o quarteto mais Moody. Pareciam preocupados.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Any perguntou franzindo o cenho, a guisa de cumprimento. Moody olhou-a e respondeu.

- Shacklebolt foi atacado em casa. Foi levado para o St. Mungus. Estamos esperando por notícias! – ele disse sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

- Mas... Como? – foi tudo o que Any conseguiu perguntar, antes de sentar-se atônita.

- Ainda não sabemos! A sorte é que Arthur chegou a casa dele a tempo. – ele continuou mirando Harry com o olho mágico.

Só, então, Any o olhou melhor. Harry estava pálido e estático, com o olhar perdido, como se não visse nada a sua frente. Gina a seu lado não largava sua mão, e com a outra esfregava suas costas, como se com isso ele fosse despertar. Rony e Hermione não paravam de lançarem olhares preocupados ao amigo. Moody também parecia preocupado, mas também espantado. Mas o que diabos estaria acontecendo, afinal? Pois que soubesse não era algo anormal alguém da Ordem ser atacado.

Any virou para Moody a fim de perguntar o que, afinal, havia de errado com Harry, mas a uma negativa dele ela suspirou resignada. Ela, então, levantou-se e começou a preparar chá pra eles. Se ficasse parada, com certeza, teria um treco de tão nervosa. Hermione se levantou e a ajudou. Durante esse processo nada foi dito. E, enquanto eles, dez minutos depois, estavam tomando o chá, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Tonks e Lupin apareceram na cozinha.

Todos eles exibiam expressões cansadas e, talvez por isso, não notaram a presença de Any ao lado de Rony. Tonks não tirava a cabeça do ombro de Lupin. Sua expressão era de pura tristeza. Nem abriu os olhos quando Hermione lhe entregou uma xícara de chá.

- Como ele está Arthur? – perguntou Moody, olhando o amigo esfregar as têmporas.

- Eles lançaram algumas "_cruciatus"_ e feitiços de corte. Ele vai ficar internado durante os próximos dias. Demos sorte!

- Sorte! – exclamou exasperada a Sra. Weasley – Se não fosse pelo Harry a essas horas o Quim estaria morto!

- Molly se acalme! – pediu o marido, apertando os ombros da esposa em consolo – Ele vai ficar bem, ok? – ela concordou.

Any não havia entendido a missa metade. O que Harry tinha a ver com isso? Pois pelo que lhe constava era que ele não devia sair da Sede, mesmo sendo maior de idade. Fato que era apoiado por todos os membros da Ordem, mesmo sob os resmungos furiosos do rapaz. A Sra. Weasley, após tomar o chá, pareceu tomar consciência da presença da jovem à mesa. Rapidamente ela atingiu um tom branco, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Any rapidamente identificou os sintomas de "_eu falei o que não devia_" .

- Alguém pode me dizer o que é que está acontecendo aqui? O que o Harry tem a ver com isso Molly? – Any olhou para todos os presentes a espera da resposta.

- Harry sonhou com o que estava acontecendo com Shacklebolt! –Moody respondeu curta e diretamente.

Any arregalou os olhos e olhou para Harry, a fim de que este se explicasse. Este, porém, baixou ainda mais a cabeça, mechendo os cabelos compulsivamente. Ao que parecia ele havia ficado desconfortável com a conversa. Na verdade, não somente ele, mas também Rony, Hermione e Gina, a qual parou de esfregar as costas do rapaz para mirar Any com extremo desagrado. Any suspirou pesadamente. Pelo visto não ia conseguir arrancar nenhuma informação dele. Pelo menos não naquela noite, com os ânimos exaltados.

Depois do que pareceu horas, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, foram "convidados" por Molly a irem dormir. Eles, claro, começaram a objetar, mas a um olhar faiscante dela, para eles, se calaram e saíram. Any sabia, porém, que eles não sossegariam até descobrirem o que seria conversado ali, embora tivessem uma vaga idéia. Lupin lançou, então, um feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta da cozinha, para evitar que o quarteto os ouvisse.

- Então! Vão me contar, ou não? – perguntou Any, mandando a educação às favas.

Any não poderia dizer que esperava pelo que veio. Não mesmo. Primeiro sentiu-se com raiva por não terem lhe contado. Pombas! Ela também era da Ordem, no fim das contas. Por que eles não lhe falaram sobre essa ligação com Voldemort? Será que eles a consideravam ainda jovem demais? Porque, francamente, isso fora o cúmulo. E McGonagall que permitira isso? Será que não dera provas suficientes de que era digna de confiança, Pensava Any deitada na sua cama, após uma exaustiva, e longa, conversa com o pessoal, sobre o que, realmente, havia acontecido àquela noite.

- É Artêmes! Estava com tanta raiva que saí de lá batendo a porta! E nem perguntei do Quim! Que droga! – deu uma batida na cama, assustando o gato que a observava. – Desculpe! Melhor eu dormir, que tenho que acordar cedo! – ela arrumou a coberta sobre si e, em pouco tempo, adormeceu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A casa dos Granger se localizava em uma rua bem calma onde, ao fim desta, havia um parquinho para as crianças. Àquela hora da manhã, oito para ser mais exata, havia algumas crianças brincando, aproveitando as férias. A atenção e Any, porém, não estava no parque, mas em um casal que saía de carro para o trabalho. Agilmente, Any aparatou para o consultório deles. Teve que esperar cerca de quinze minutos até que eles aparecessem. Ela viu o carro estacionar, eles descerem conversando e entrarem na clínica. Ela suspirou de alívio. Até ali tudo estava indo bem. Any sabia que haviam posto feitiços anti-aparatação. Assim os Granger sempre estariam protegidos tanto na clínica como em casa. Ninguém os atacaria sem antes passar por um membro da Ordem.

A manhã prometia ser bastante tediosa. Any, então, conjurou um banquinho e um refresco, afinal estavam no verão e ela, além e ter que ficar de tocaia, ainda tinha que usar a capa da invisibilidade de Moody. Era a única foram de passar despercebida, infelizmente, nesse calor de verão. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais difícil ficava ficar embaixo daquela capa. Quando uma movimentação suspeita chamou-lhe a atenção para o lado da esquina.

Estavam se aproximando três pessoas vestindo roupas, no mínimo, esquisitas para a ocasião. Uma calça de moletom, óculos de sol, blusa de golfe, além da bota de cano longo. Assim um deles estava vestido. O da esquerda usava uma bermuda marrom, cheia de bolsos, meias listradas até os joelhos, tênis e uma blusa manga três quartos. O da direita usava uma espécie de saiote, tipo Kilt, óculos de sol e blusa sem mangas, além de um boné extravagante. Eles andavam como que estivessem à procura de algo, ou alguém. Any não teve dúvidas era a ela que eles procuravam.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se deles, cautelosamente, por trás, a fim de ataca-los desprevenidos. Com a capa ela tinha uma vantagem. Ela podia vê-los, mas eles não podiam vê-la. E, assim, quando estavam próximos da clínica, any não esperou. Estuporou o da esquerda que segurava a varinha em suas costas. Eles demoraram um pouco para se darem conta do ataque. E, novamente, se aproveitando da vantagem, estuporou o que outrora se encontrava na direita. O terceiro, sem chance de revidar o ar, desaparatou.

Any se aproximou dos dois bruxos estuporados e os amarrou. Depois lançou no ar seu patrono e ficou aguardando. Em menos de cinco minutos dois pops foram ouvidos, e Moody e Tonks apareceram. Quando eles viram os bruxos caídos se aproximaram. Tonks exibia um polegar erguido em congratulações, enquanto Moody não parava de olhar os dois, completamente amarrados e, amordaçados.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Any? – perguntou Moody, já pegando as varinhas dos dois das mãos de Any.

- Eles apareceram e estavam se dirigindo para a clínica dos Granger. Como eles não podem aparatar lá, eles se vestiram, ou melhor, tentaram, se vestir como os trouxas. Então eu me aproximei e os estuporei! – ela falou como se não fosse nada de mais. E, ao ver o olhar descente dele – Eu estava em vantagem. Usei sua capa. Foi moleza!

- Bem! É melhor levarmos eles para a Sede, para serem interrogados! – Moody falou fazendo-os levitarem ao seu lado.

- Só uma coisa, Moody! – a um balançar de cabeça dele, ela continuou – Quem são esses dois?

- Hum! Esse – ele apontou para o que usava a blusa de golfe – é Mcnair. Ele trabalha no Ministério, na sessão de controle e regulamentação de criaturas mágicas. Eu me lembro que ele foi a Hogwarts, uns anos atrás, executar o Bicuço. E esse outro – ele apontou para o que usava o saiote – é Dolohove (se estiver errado me corrijam ta?). Potter falou que ele estava no cemitério, quando Voldemort recuperou o corpo. Agora vamos, não temos tempo a perder.

Moody, então, segurou um dos comensais, enquanto mandou Any segurar o outro. Tonks ficou para proteger os Granger. A última coisa que Any viu, antes de desaparatar, foi Tonks sumir sob a capa da invisibilidade de Moody. Quando abriu os olhos viu a rua deserta e Moody se adiantando para a Sede. Esta, rapidamente, se materializou à frente deles, que entraram o mais rápido que podiam. O quadro da Sra. Black começou a insulta-los, por sob o pano que a cobria, por causa do barulho que a perna de pau de Moody produzia. Eles, claro, a ignoraram.

- Vamos leva-los para o sótão! – falou Moody, seguindo escada acima.

Com o barulho da Sra. Black os ocupantes da Sede começaram a aparecer. A Sra. Weasley levou as mãos a boca, para esconder o grito. Hagrid arregalou os olhos diante da cena. O quarteto ficou estático de surpresa. Lupin, recuperando-se da última lua cheia, olhava tudo com o cenho franzido. Moody, porém, os ignorou e continuou o caminho às escadas, com Any em seus calcanhares. Esta última dando de ombros para os olhares dos demais.

**No próximo capítulo: **

_ Após sair da sala, Harry se escorou a parede. Não tinha vontade de conversar ou treinar. Ele, porém, sabia que era inevitável. Quando voltasse para a sala teriam que combinar o que seria discutido no dia seguinte. Sem alternativa caminhou pelo corredor, em direção a escada, lentamente. Ao passar por uma porta entreaberta viu quem queria, Gina. Ela estava sentada de frente para a janela, em uma confortável poltrona. Seus cabelos presos, em um coque mal-feito, deixavam vários fios soltos, brincando ao vento. Ela estava com seus pés apoiados no parapeito da janela. Sorrindo, e sabendo a reação que ela teria, Harry se aproximou lenta e silenciosamente dela. Com um movimento calculado ele puxou a cadeira. Gina deu um berro de susto. As mãos, outrora em um livro, agora estavam firmemente seguras nos braços da cadeira. Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um par de íris verdes a encara-la divertidos._


	7. decisões

**Decisões**

Fazia pouco mais de 24 horas que Harry e Rony haviam conseguido passar no teste de aparatação, e quando retornaram para a Sede da Ordem, continuaram os treinos e a pesquisa na biblioteca dos Black. Eles, ainda, não haviam desistido de encontrarem R.A.B. e o paradeiro do verdadeiro medalhão. Aquele dia não tinha sido diferente. Eles treinaram logo após o café da manhã alguns feitiços não-verbais. Os dois estavam consideravelmente melhores. Enquanto isso, Gina se ocupava com a pesquisa na biblioteca. Até agora infrutíferas.

- Que tal tentarmos o _bombarda_, agora? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto consertava a mesa destruída no treino.

- Ah! Mione! Dá uma folga vai! Estamos treinando desde o café da manhã, e já está quase na hora do almoço. – pediu Rony, sentando em uma cadeira recém consertada.

- Concordo com Rony! Mas podemos continuar depois do almoço! – emendou Harry, após um olhar raivoso da amiga.

- Tudo bem! Já vi que sou voto vencido mesmo. – e, após Harry consertar a última cadeira, eles deixaram a sala.

Eles encontraram a Sra. Weasley preparando o almoço. À mesa estavam Lupin e, para a surpresa e alegria do trio, Hagrid. Eles, então, se juntaram aos amigos à mesa. Em pouco tempo começaram a falar amenidades, como Grope. Em seguida juntou-se a eles Gina, visivelmente cansada de tanta leitura. Rapidamente Harry retesou, pois sentira a mão da ruiva se entrelaçar a dele, por baixo da mesa. O incrível era ela manter aquela cara "inocente", enquanto isso.

De repente eles começam a ouvir os brados furiosos da Sra. Black, abafados pelo pano que a cobria. Curiosos para saberem o motivo, todos se dirigiram para a entrada. As reações deles foram as mais diferentes. A Sra. Weasley levou as mãos a boca. Hagrid arregalou os olhos. Lupin franziu o cenho. Os quatro ficaram parados de surpresa. E a frente deles Moody se encaminhava para as escadas, com um comensal desacordado e amordaçado. Seguindo-o ia Any, também com um comensal a flutuar a sua frente. Quando ela os viu, deu de ombro e subiu as escadas, atrás de Moody.

Após o tumulto inicial a Sra. Weasley os despachou para a cozinha, a fim de pô-los para comer. O quarteto não parava de entreolharem-se com o ocorrido. Lupin continuava com o cenho franzido e o olhar perdido. Hagrid não parava de se mecher na cadeira, ansioso para saber o que aquela cena significava. Até a Sra. Weasley parecia inquieta, enquanto mechia as panelas.

Em pouco tempo Moody e Any se juntaram a eles. Moody sentou-se ao lado de Lupin enquanto Any sentava-se entre Gina e Hagrid. Harry pode ver que Gina até tentara conseguir alguma informação com Any, mas ela só recusava ou ria. Por fim ela suspirou e sussurrou para Gina "são coisas da Ordem", antes de dar de ombros perante o olhar de aviso de Moody.

- Ah! Lupin! Ontem saí tão apressada que nem perguntei do Quim! – falou Any, olhando Lupin. Este voltou sua atenção para ela e respondeu.

- De acordo com o medibruxo, que está cuidando dele disse, ele vai ficar bom. Mas vai ter que permanecer no St. Mungus pelos próximos dias. – ele terminou de falar apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Acho que vou dar uma passada lá depois! – ela sorriu, feliz com a notícia.

Nesse meio tempo a Sra. Weasley chamou as meninas para ajuda-la. O que foi extremamente fácil. Any, com um giro de varinha, fez pratos e talheres voarem até a mesa. Hermione fez o mesmo com as panelas. Gina, como não podia usar magia ainda, pegou os guardanapos. E, depois de todos sentarem-se, começaram a comer a comida deliciosa da Sra. Weasley.

Levaram um pequeno susto quando uma coruja cinzenta entrou pela janela da cozinha e largou um embrulho e uma carta, na frente de Moody. Todos o olharam. Ele abriu primeiro a carta, franzindo o cenho a medida que lia. Rapidamente ele abre o embrulho, revelando ser uma edição do Profeta Vespertino. Harry logo soube que ali não tinha boa coisa. Moody, após terminar, largou o jornal na mesa e, olhando os presentes, falou.

- Vai haver uma reunião amanhã de manhã no Ministério da Magia. E acho que devemos ir! – ele falou com desgosto na voz.

- Que reunião, Alastor? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, temendo a resposta.

- O conselho escolar irá se reunir para decidirem se Hogwarts será, ou não, reaberta! Pelo que li, eles tomaram essa decisão ontem à noite e só divulgaram agora!

- Como assim, SE? Eles não podem fechar Hogwarts! Podem? – perguntou Gina, olhando cada um dos ali presente.

- Se acharem que Hogwarts não pode garantir a segurança dos alunos, Gina, eles podem, sim, fecha-la! – falou Lupin, preocupado.

- Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro agora! Se fecharem a escola o que farão com os alunos? – perguntou Harry, não acreditando naquilo.

- A única alternativa será envia-los para outras escolas, ou ficarem em casa! – respondeu Hagrid.

- Por que você acha que devemos ir para essa reunião, Moody? – perguntou Hermione, já desconfiando do motivo.

- Bom! – ele se remecheu desconfortável – Com você, Potter, lá eles ficarão intimidados! – Moody respondeu, mirando com os dois olhos Harry.

- Como assim? – quem perguntou foi Gina, diante da mudez do ex-namorado.

- Bem! Gostando, ou não, Harry é o escolhido e – Moody completou vendo que o garoto ia refutar – um homem de Dumbledore, como bem disse ao Ministro.

Harry não pôde deixar que um sorriso teimasse em lhe escapar dos lábios, perante as palavras do ex-auror, um homem de Dumbledore. Com isso lembrou-se as discussão que tivera com o ministro, a quase três meses.

- Além disso! – continuou Moody – Depois que todos viram que você e Dumbledore nunca inventaram o que aconteceu há dois anos no torneio Tribruxo, bom, digamos que eles confiam em você! – Moody concluiu com um sorriso.

- O que tenho que fazer? – perguntou Harry seriamente.

- Tentar convencê-los de que fechar a escola é o maior erro que eles cometerão! – foi tudo o que Moody disse.

Após as novidades todos decidiram almoçar. Ninguém falava nada perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, acerca da notícia. Esta causou em todos um asco ainda maior do Ministro. Como ele ousava pensar em admitir fechar Hogwarts? Era inconcebível, pensou Harry, enquanto observava, disfarçadamente os demais. Eles pareciam concentrados. Lupin quase não tocava na comida. Hagrid não parava de balançar a cabeça em negação. O olho mágico de Moody não parava de olhar em todas as direções. A Sra. Weasley não parava de lançar olhares para os filhos, Hermione e até para ele, Harry.

Quando o almoço chegou ao fim, o quarteto subiu as escadas para o primeiro andar, a fim de continuarem o que haviam interrompido, o treino e a pesquisa. O trio se despediu de Gina na biblioteca e seguiram para o quarto, agora sala de treino, para continuarem onde haviam parado.

- Bem! Vamos continuar de onde paramos! – falou Hermione preparando-se para começar.

- Calma Mione! – falou Rony, apontando a cabeça para Harry.

Harry havia se sentado perto da janela e estava com o olhar perdido no céu. Ao que parecia Scrimgeour não esquecera o que havia discutido com ele, durante o funeral de Dumbledore. Ninguém iria conseguir tiara da cabeça de Harry que essa idéia de fechar Hogwarts nada mais era do que pura vingança por ele, Harry, não ter cooperado com o que o Ministro queria. Se fosse isso ele iria se arrepender. Quando Harry virou-se para o quarto encontrou os rostos preocupados dos amigos.

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione, se aproximando.

- Sinceramente Mione? Não sei! – ele afundou na cadeira mais próxima que encontrou.

- Acho que devemos pensar no que você vai dizer amanhã! – falou Rony, puxando uma cadeira para si.

Harry deu um pulo da cadeira como se essa o tivesse dado um choque - Eu vou descer e tomar alguma coisa. Volto já! – ele falou de supetão e, com isso, saiu da sala o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Após sair da sala, Harry se escorou a parede. Não tinha vontade de conversar ou treinar. Ele, porém, sabia que era inevitável. Quando voltasse para a sala teriam que combinar o que seria discutido no dia seguinte. Sem alternativa caminhou pelo corredor, em direção a escada, lentamente. Ao passar por uma porta entreaberta viu quem queria, Gina. Ela estava sentada de frente para a janela, em uma confortável poltrona. Seus cabelos presos, em um coque mal-feito, deixavam vários fios soltos, brincando ao vento. Ela estava com seus pés apoiados no parapeito da janela. Sorrindo, e sabendo a reação que ela teria, Harry se aproximou lenta e silenciosamente dela. Com um movimento calculado ele puxou a cadeira. Gina deu um berro de susto. As mãos, outrora em um livro, agora estavam firmemente seguras nos braços da cadeira. Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um par de íris verdes a encará-la divertidos.

- Harry! – ela exclamou entre risos – Quer me matar de susto?

- Hum! Não! – ele falou olhando-a com um sorriso. Aos poucos ele arrumou a cadeira, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Você não deveria estar treinando com Rony e Hermione? – Gina perguntou enquanto se virava para ele.

- Decidi tirar uma folguinha. – ele disse se aproximando.

Sem medir o pensamento, sem medir as conseqüências, Harry se aproximou de Gina, colocando os braços em cada lado da poltrona. Assim Gina ficara presa nela. Harry sorriu ao vê-la levemente corada. E, inesperadamente, e sem conseguir se conter, diminuiu a distância que os separava, dando um beijo, a muito almejado, nela. O animal dentro de peito dele rugiu feliz ao tê-la, novamente, tão perto de si, mandando a cautela, e a razão, as favas. Ele não agüentava mais aquela distância. Mas ali, perdido no redemoinho de sensações que o beijo, e o cheiro dela, lhe causavam sentiu-se mais completo como nunca se sentira.

Ele sentiu um frio no tórax ao ter as mãos de Gina em contato com sua pele por sob a camisa. Enquanto que com a outra mão ela lhe acariciava a nuca. Ele, então, segurou a mão da ruiva. A que estava na cabeça. E a puxou, trocando de posição. Ele a fez sentar-se em seu colo, ambos completamente corados e sem fôlego, além de um brilho cheio de desejo, no olhar deles. E, rapidamente, eles retomaram o beijo interrompido, esquecidos completamente de tudo ao redor.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Harry colocou as mãos nas pernas de Gina, subindo perigosamente a saia dela. Enquanto que a mesma colocava as mãos nas costas dele, por sob a camisa, causando em Harry leves choques por sua coluna. Ele, instintivamente, colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela, sentindo o tecido da blusa. Escorregou os dedos por sob ela, sentindo a pele da garota. Subiu, então, a mão, sentindo a respiração da ruiva tão descompassada quanto a sua própria. Seus dedos tocaram em um tecido e Harry colocou toda a mão nele, delicadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina sussurrava seu nome em seu ouvido.

**Enquanto isso, na sala de treinamento...**

- Hermione! Não acha que o Harry está demorando demais não? – Rony perguntou após transfigurar, com um feitiço não-verbal, uma cadeira em um coelhinho.

- É! Mas acho que ele precisava pensar um pouco! Ou vai me dizer que não reparou no modo como ele saiu? – ela perguntou enquanto consultava a lista de feitiços que haviam feito para os treinos.

- Claro que reparei! Mas que ta demorando, isso ta! – ele finalizou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Você, não viu que... – ela não terminou a frase, pois ficara paralisada diante do olhar azul de Rony.

Antes que pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu os lábios do ruivo nos seus. Não era um beijo possessivo. Era delicado e parecia querer passar tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Tinha sabor de mel. Bem doce. Aos poucos a língua dele invadiu sua boca, causando-lhe sensações antes desconhecidas, começando uma dança leve e sensual. Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, eles se separaram a procura de ar. Os lábios inchados e vermelhos eram a única prova de que aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. Num rompante, porém, Hermione se levantou e, vermelha como os cabelos do ruivo, disparou porta afora.

- Ai meu deus! O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou-se Rony, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ainda avermelhados.

Após sair da sala Hermione, assim como Harry havia feito, se escora a parede a procura de apoio. As pernas completamente bambas e o coração a mil, ela não consegue esquecer-se da cena do beijo, e das sensações que este lhe causara. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a andar em direção a escada, quando uns barulhos estranhos lhe chamaram a atenção, em direção à biblioteca. _O que será que a Gina está fazendo,_ Pensou se aproximando da porta entreaberta, levando um baita choque. Gina estava sentada no colo de Harry, e pelo visto haviam se esquecido do mundo. Ao lembrar-se, porém, que era Gina que estava ali, e que Rony estava no fim do corredor, suspirou pesadamente e entrou.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Isso é o que você chama de pesquisa?

Ao ouvir seu nome completo Gina deu um pulo de onde estava, sentindo seu sangue congelar nas veias. Seu estado não era dos melhores. A saia estava completamente amassada e levantada. A blusa, quase totalmente erguida, quase deixava a mostra o sutiã. O cabelo, outrora preso em um coque, estava completamente assanhado. Enquanto isso, Harry, ainda sentado na poltrona, massageava a mão que estava sob a blusa da ruiva e que quase fora arrancada quando a mesma se levantara. Os cabelos dele estavam, se é que era possível, ainda mais revoltos(sabe ninho de passarinho? Pois é!). E sua blusa erguida na parte lateral.

- Hermione! Quer nos matar do coração? – perguntou Gina, vermelha como um tomate, tentando arrumar a roupa e os cabelos.

- Dê graças a Deus de ter sido eu e não o Rony! – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntou Harry, tentando arrumar os cabelos.(é pra rir, ou pra chorar?)

- Será que é por causa da sua demora? – ela perguntou ironicamente, fazendo Harry corar de vergonha.

- Então é melhor eu ir! – e sem demora disparou pelo aposento sem encarar a amiga.

Quando Harry sumiu de vista Hermione voltou-se para a ruiva segurando o riso. Era incrível como aqueles dois eram imprevisíveis.

- Agora somos só você e eu, Gina! – Hermione fazendo Gina suspirar de frustração, e alegria, antevendo o que estava por vir.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione começava o interrogatório a Gina, Harry se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão volátil e ter feito aquilo. Não podia. Gina não merecia aquilo. Suspirou pesadamente. Mas se fosse pensar bem, não tinha sido só ela quem ansiara por aquilo. Ele mesmo não suportava mais aquela distância. Tão perto e tão longe, pensou ironicamente sobre essa situação. E, voltando o pensamento para a sala de treino, suspirou cansadamente e seguiu para lá.

Quase vinte minutos depois de Harry entrar na sala, e inventar uma desculpa pára a sua demora, para Rony, Hermione apareceu com uma bandeja contendo biscoitos e suco de abóbora. Eles, famintos que estavam, devoraram tudo sem questionar. Depois voltaram para o treino interrompido. Harry, porém, sabia que ao fim do dia Rony o encheria de perguntas, e Hermione de explicações. Naquele momento, porém, Harry tratou de se concentrar no treino, e tentar executar aquele bendito feitiço de transfiguração. Isso se não quisesse ser reconhecido nas ruas, durante sua jornada.

À hora do jantar o assunto não era outro senão a bendita reunião do conselho escolar, sobre a reabertura, ou não, de Hogwarts. A tensão era palpável. Gina, em um rompante, falou em alto e bom tom que não iria para nenhuma outra escola que não fosse Hogwarts. A isso seguiu-se uma discussão entre ela e os pais, no qual o trio permaneceu quieto só observando. E, em outro rompante, a ruiva se levantou de onde estava e saiu da cozinha, fingindo não ouvir os gritos da mãe. O trio, aproveitando-se da distração, dispararou para fora da cozinha, para evitarem serem os próximos alvos da Sra. Weasley.

- Nossa! O que será que deu na Gina? – perguntou Rony, sentando-se na escada.

- O mesmo que na gente! – respondeu Harry, encostando-se na parede.

- Como assim, Harry? – perguntou Hermione sentada ao lado do ruivo, o qual engoliu em seco. Ela, ao notar o quão próxima estava dele, sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Ué! Hermione! Não é óbvio? Ela quer enfrentar os comensais, e não ficar trancada na escola! – Harry falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- O quê? Ta maluco? Ela só tem 15 anos. Ela não vai com a gente. Eu não quero ela metida nisso! De jeito nenhum! – Rony falou com suas orelhas perigosamente vermelhas.

- E eu posso saber por que não? – perguntou uma voz atrás de Rony, alguns degraus acima.

Ao se virarem em direção a voz, eles deram de cara com uma ruiva furiosa. O rosto, de tão vermelho, quase não dava para ver as sardas. Seus olhos faiscavam, perigosamente, em direção ao irmão. As mãos na cintura e o pé batendo freneticamente no chão eram de assustar qualquer um. Rony arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa. Ele respirou funto e disparou.

- Posso dar n motivos, mas vou citar apenas um: Você é menor de idade! – ele falou normalmente, após se recuperar do susto.

- E daí? Vocês também eram quando invadiram o Ministério! – Gina falou, sem tirar os olhos do irmão.

- Aquilo foi diferente!

- Diferente porquê?

- CHEGA! – Hermione gritou – Dá para vocês dois pararem de agirem como duas crianças? Francamente! – ela respirou exasperada, subiu os degraus, agarrou o braço da ruiva e a puxou para o andar superior.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou o ruivo atônito, olhando as duas sumirem. Harry, porém, nada respondeu.

Uma hora depois, Rony e Harry estavam discutindo sobre o conselho e dando suas opiniões sobre seus integrantes. Ambos tinham acessos de riso ao descrevê-los em situações comprometedora. O assunto, porém, sempre voltava para a bendita reunião e o que nela seria discutido. Nesses momentos eles soltavam perguntas ao ar como se elas fossem se auto-responder. E a ira para com o Ministro aumentando. Por fim decidiram dormir. Rony nervoso com o dia seguinte e Harry aliviado pelos amigos não o terem interrogado.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Queria pedir desculpas pela demora em colocar o capítulo, mas é que eu empaquei no capítulo sete, e não queria pôr esse sem ter terminado o outro. Bem, eu ainda não terminei o outro capítulo, mas decidi que já era mais do que na hora de publicar esse capítulo. Beijos a todos que lêem a fic, deixando ou não um coment.

**No próximo capítulo: **

_Era quase hora do jantar e a Ordem havia se reunido durante toda a tarde para discutirem o que iriam fazer com os comensais. Até aquela ocasião, porém, nada fora decidido e eles haviam pedido para que Any narrasse, novamente, tudo o que havia acontecido. Ao que, diga-se de passagem, ela já estava se irritando._


	8. A missão

A missão

- E foi isso! – Any terminou.

Era quase hora do jantar e a Ordem havia se reunido durante toda a tarde para discutirem o que iriam fazer com os comensais. Até aquela ocasião, porém, nada fora decidido e eles haviam pedido para que Any narrasse, novamente, tudo o que havia acontecido. Ao que, diga-se de passagem, ela já estava se irritando.

Após o relato ela deu um cansado suspiro, encostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Ela estava cansada daquela reunião e suas voltas sem fim. _Quando é que eles decidiriam algo? Quando eles tentassem fugir?_. Enquanto isso os membros estavam mudos, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e divagações. Eles pareciam, ainda, indecisos sobre interrogar, ou não, os comensais. Por mim, pensou Any, já teria dado _Veritasserum_ para eles confessarem tudo, e depois apagava suas memórias. E, para quebrar aquele silêncio, Any perguntou.

- O que vamos fazer com eles afinal? – perguntou olhando de McGonagall para Moody, os quais eram os mais experientes da Ordem.

- Acho melhor levarmos eles para o Ministério! – falou Moody.

- Sem interrogá-los? – perguntou Any, atônita – Por que, simplesmente, não damos _Veritasserum_ a eles, e depois que os interrogarmos apagamos suas memórias?

- Any! – exclamou Tonks, chocada.

- É isso mesmo Tonks! Precisamos saber o que Voldemort quer com eles. Por que ser amigo é que não é! – Any se levantou e pôs as mãos na mesa – Nós temos que saber qual era a ordem de Voldemort, e o único jeito é interrogando-os! Esse é o meu voto! – mas como ninguém falou nada – Para mim a reunião acabou. Vou esperar lá fora a decisão de vocês! – e, irritada, saiu da cozinha.

A cada passo que dava mais irritada se sentia. Era como se tudo não tivesse valido nada. _Como eles ousavam decidir isso assim, sem mais nem menos? Como eles pretendem descobrir algo de Voldemort, se eles não interrogam os comensais? Francamente! Entregá-los ao Ministério, no atual momento, seria o mesmo que entregá-los ao próprio Voldemort. Porque, com certeza, Voldemort os resgataria em um piscar de olhos. Também, do modo como Azkaban vinha sendo protegida não era de se espantar,_ pensou a garota, deixando que seus pés a guiassem livremente pela casa. Ela parou ao ouvir a voz de Hermione se elevar. Ela nunca ouvira a garota falar daquele jeito.

Any seguiu em frente, só então notando que estava no primeiro andar. Parou escondida vendo o interior do que parecia ser uma biblioteca. Hermione estava de costas para ela, enquanto Gina, em pé, parecia indecisa entre arrumar os cabelos ou a roupa. Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona, mechendo despercebidamente o cabelo. Uma das mãos avermelhada. Ele, bem como Gina, parecia envergonhado, e ao mesmo tempo irritado, com alguma coisa.

Any teve que usar todos os seus reflexos para sair da porta rapidamente, quando notou Harry da um salto da poltrona, como se esta o tivesse dado um choque, e seguir em disparada para a porta. Ela não queria que eles a pegassem espionando. Ela espiou para fora do quarto em que entrara ao ouvir os passos se distanciarem, e suspirou aliviada. Ela não queria nem saber das conseqüências de sua espionagem. De certo eles não iam querer que ninguém mais soubesse o que ali se passara, fosse o que fosse. E deve ter sido algo constrangedor, pensou ao se lembrar das caras que Harry e Gina faziam para Hermione. Completamente culpados. E, sem nada para fazer ali, desceu para a sala de estar, a fim de conversar com os gêmeos, assim que a reunião terminasse.

* * *

- Eu não acredito! É mesmo? – perguntou Any, alternando sua visão entre os gêmeos.

- É claro! – respondeu Fred.

- Sua saída dramática ajudou muito! – concluiu Jorge com um largo sorriso.

Eram quase sete horas, e a reunião havia terminado a quase meia hora. Tempo esse em que Fred e Jorge narravam o que havia acontecido após a saída intempestiva da garota, deixando o ambiente num silêncio sepulcral, cortado apenas pelos pigarros ocasionais de Moody.

Eles haviam dito que após o choque inicial, devido às palavras proferidas, houve uma cisão onde metade apoiava as palavras da garota, enquanto a outra achava um absurdo aquilo, e que os prisioneiros deveriam ser entregues ao Ministério. Alguns, como Hagrid, apenas deixavam que a discussão se desenrolasse até seu fim, fosse qual fosse. No final, por uma eleição, ficou-se decidido que iriam interrogá-los e apagar, apenas das suas memórias, a localização da Sede da Ordem da Fênix. O mesmo se realizaria no dia seguinte ao casamento.

- Isso é muito bom! – Any falou mais para si do que para alguém em especial.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, no qual vários membros passaram por eles se despedindo, a Sra. Weasley os chamou para o jantar. Este, no início, transcorreu tranqüilo, até Moody mencionar a reunião do dia seguinte, do Conselho Escolar. Claro que o quarteto não estava gostando daquilo, principalmente Gina, que a certa altura deu um berra para a mãe e saiu em disparada da cozinha. O trio a seguiu com medo de serem os próximos alvos. Quando eles saíram Moody se voltou para Any, seu olho mágico nunca desviando da porta, para evitar que o quarteto os escutasse.

- Any! Talvez tenhamos uma missão para voe!

- Uma missão? – ela perguntou após tomar um gole de suco.

- Sim! Mas tudo vai depender do que for resolvido amanhã na reunião!

- Que missão?

- Se infiltrar na Sonserina! – ele falou quase num sussurro, obrigando-a a se curvar para poder ouvir.

- Sonserina? Mas não é uma das quatro Casas de Hogwarts? – ela perguntou meio confusa.

- Sim! Você irá como uma aluna especial, que foi aprimorar os estudos para prestar exames para auror! – ela o olhou compreendendo e, quando ia dar a resposta, ele se adiantou – Mas, claro, tudo vai depender de amanhã. Mas, e então, se Hogwarts abrir esse ano você aceita ser nossa espiã lá?

- Claro Moody! Se com isso pudermos inibir as ações de Voldemort eu estou dentro! – Any falou com toda convicção.

- Excelente! Vou avisar Minerva o quanto antes! – ele disse se retirando da Sede.

Após a saída de Moody, Any ficara bastante pensativa acerca da missão. _Só espero que eles reabram Hogwarts para que possamos pegar esses aprendizes de comensais_, pensou mirando o tampo da mesa. Ela arrumou uma mecha do cabelo que insistia em fugir-lhe de detrás da orelha. Irritada ela o amarrou em um rabo de cavalo, ouvindo uma risada abafada atrás de si. Pronta para soltar uns belos xingamentos ao infeliz, ela se virou com tudo, tendo, porém, que engolir o desaforo ao ver quem era.

- Puxa Remo! Pensei que era um dos gêmeos! – ela falou virando-se para o amigo.

- Desculpe! É que não me agüentei vendo você batalhas com seu cabelo! – ele falou alegremente, ao que ela bufou.

- Claro! Ria! Ria das desgraças alheias! – ela falou gesticulando nervosamente.

- Tudo bem, eu paro! – ele falou, sentando ao lado dela.

No meio tempo em que Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da cozinha, até Lupin sentar-se ao lado de Any, a cozinha se esvaziara. Any, claro, sabia o motivo. Boa parte dos integrantes estava tentando encontrar novos membros, para lutarem contra Voldemort, por isso quase todos haviam partido antes, ou depois, do jantar. Outros, como Hagrid, haviam recebido novas missões. Hagrid, por exemplo, fora designado a novamente ir a França para, com o auxilio de madame Máxime, tentar uma aliança com os gigantes. O que muitos membros diziam ser um caso perdido. Amélia e Mundugus haviam ido vigiar os Granger, enquanto Carlinhos, de férias do trabalho, havia ido para a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Vendo a concentração da garota, Lupin a observa atentamente.

- O que foi Any? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Só estou pensando no que Alastor me propôs! – respondeu, desviando sua atenção da mesa para Lupin.

- A espionagem? – Lupin perguntou, mirando aqueles olhos misteriosos.

- Sim! – ela o mirou e falou num fôlego só – Eu disse a ele que aceitaria, e vou, só estou preocupada. Não... apavorada, em deixar meus pais por tanto tempo, e acabar acontecendo a mesma coisa que houve com os meus avós! Eu não quero que eles morram, só porque a filha **bruxa** deles não estava lá para protegê-los e... e... – ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

Lupin ficou estarrecido com diante daquilo. Ele nunca podia supor que ela se sentia responsável pela morte dos avós. Ela era, sem dúvidas, uma caixinha de surpresas, pensou Lupin. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que ela pudesse desmoronar desse jeito, pois desde que a conhecera ela era muito alegre, espontânea, irônica e, porque não dizer, inabalável. Era a primeira vez, entretanto, que ela demonstrava com atitudes como realmente era. Uma garota de 17 anos, apavorada com a possibilidade de que seus pais possam morrer nessa guerra e sentindo-se, sabe-se lá Merlin por que, culpada pela morte dos avós.

- Any! – Lupin a segurou, de modo que ela o encarasse – Por que você acha que tem culpa pelos seus avós? – ao que ela baixou os olhos.

- Porque... – ela inspirou profundamente e prosseguiu – Pouco antes de morrer, naquele dia em que fomos para o cemitério, eles me mandaram uma carta pedindo para que eu fosse para lá, ficar um pouco com eles, porque estavam com saudades. Mas eu recusei o convite. – ela deu uma breve pausa, restabelecendo o controle, e continuou quase num sussurro – Se eu tivesse aceitado, eu podia ter impedido aquilo. Eu podia tê-los salvado. – ela terminou completamente desanimada.

Só, então, Lupin compreendeu a dor que ela sentia, pois ele mesmo já se sentira assim quando os pais morreram mesmo ambos sendo bruxos. Na época ele tinha 16 anos quando, durante as férias, brigara feio com os pais e fugira. Ficara escondido na casa dos Potter, juntamente com os dois melhores amigos, Sírius e Tiago. Na manhã seguinte, então, recebera a notícia de que um comensal havia invadido a casa e matado o casal. Remo nunca se perdoara por isso.

- Any! Escute. Mas escute com muita atenção! Não foi sua culpa, ok? Pelo que sabemos pode ter sido uns cinco ou oito comensais. Você não poderia com todos eles! – ele prosseguiu vendo que ela queria protestar – e como você acha que seus avós se sentiriam se você tivesse morrido e eles sobrevividos?

Any abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu dali. Realmente não parara para pensar em tudo aquilo. Mas também com tudo o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente ela só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa e não era naqueles questionamentos. Bufou, irritada consigo mesma. Remo só estava preocupado com ela e ela lá sem conseguir refrear seus desejos homicidas.

- Desculpe! Eu... – ela suspirou cansadamente, esfregando as têmporas.

- Tudo bem! – ele disse, esfregando os ombros dela.

Ao chegar em casa, duas horas depois, encontrou os pais na sala, cada um absorto no que fazia. A mãe, sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona, tricotava algo que lembrava um cachecol, todo vermelho. A seus pés o gato Artêmes ronronava tranqüilo. O pai, sentado ao lado do abajur, em outra poltrona, lia uma revista sobre negócios, enquanto fumava um charuto. Ela os desejou boa noite e se dirigiu escada acima para o seu quarto. No caminho tirou o tênis e o casaco que usava. Ao entrar jogou o casaco na cama e o tênis no sapateiro. Entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha demorada tentando por as idéias no lugar.

_Ir para Hogwarts, quem diria?_, pensou enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha. _Se bem que faz sentido. Quem mais da Ordem, além de mim, poderia se passar por estudante? Ninguém!_. Ela, então, começou a pentear os cabelos. _Eu sou a única opção que eles tem_. Ela começou a se vestir. _Acho melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, senão não vou conseguir dormir. _Ela, então, parou de divagar sobre a missão. _Mas até que isso será divertido_. Foi o último pensamento antes de dormir.

"_Pessoas mortas eram misteriosamente encontradas com maior freqüência. Nas duas últimas semanas quatro pessoas já haviam sido encontradas. Nenhuma, aparentemente, tinha algo em comum. Ao que pareciam eram vítimas aleatórias. Algo que incomodava Any, no entanto, era que cada uma das vítimas tinha, no pulso esquerdo, uma pequena cobra negra tatuada. Ela conhecia aquela cobra, todavia não conseguia achar o elo que ligasse as vítimas aos comensais da morte."_

"_Uma nuvem roxa começou a tomar conta do ambiente em que se encontrava, deixando-o com uma aparência fantasmagórica. As luzes começaram a falhar, indicando que logo se apagariam. Any, então, tirou se sua bolsa a varinha e caminhando, meticulosamente, tenta manter-se alerta a qualquer ruído diferente. Então, sem aviso, as luzes se apagam deixando o lugar na completa penumbra. Tropeçando em algo, que ela não soube definir o quê, ela amaldiçoou até o último descendente de Merlin por permitir que aquilo acontecesse. E, ao sentir-se observada, ela levantou o rosto se depara com um homem, mascarado com um crânio e vestes negras. Antes que pudesse reagir, porém, tudo o que viu foi um raio verde vindo em sua direção."_

Any acordara assustada. _Que sonho mais sem pé nem cabeça_, pensou ao recordar dos pulsos tatuados. Ela olhou o despertador o qual marcava três horas da manhã. Ela se sentou e olhou o quarto na penumbra. Sorriu sombriamente ao recordar-se do sonho. As imagens, cada vez mais difusas, deixavam Any sem saber o que pensar. Era como se o seu nervosismo estivesse brincando com ela, pregando-lhe essas peças. Inesperadamente um barulho chamou sua atenção e, olhando para a janela, depara-se com uma coruja castanha e olhos cor de âmbar. Ela sorriu e abriu a janela, permitindo a entrada do animal. Este deixou cair na cama dela uma carta e se acomodou em cima do guarda roupas. Any rapidamente abriu-a e leu.

"_E aí, sumida, como vai?_

_Como você ousa ficar sem me escrever desde que se mudou heim?_

_Já faz o quê? Um mês? Pois é. E nada de você me escrever contando as novidades. Que decepção, moça. Mas falando, digo escrevendo, sério, soube o que houve com seus avós e sinto muito. Eles eram pessoas incríveis. Eu só não escrevi antes porque, com certeza, você iria preferir rasgar a carta, mesmo sem saber de quem era. O que eu, sinceramente, compreendo. _

_Mas chega de assuntos pesados e vamos ao que interessa. A exatamente uma semana comecei o curso de auror, como pretendíamos, e estou adorando._

_Papai recebeu uma promoção. Não é demais? Estamos planejando te visitar no natal. Assim matamos as saudades. Não é legal?_

_Eu ficarei esperando uma resposta. E acredite quando digo que você não terá sossego enquanto não me mandar uma resposta pela Âmber. Nem que seja com duas palavras; "estou viva"._

_De sua amiga que lhe ama muito, Caroline."_

Any sorriu ao ler a carta da melhor amiga. Como podia ter se esquecido de escrever-lhe. E pensar que já passara todo esse tempo, desde que se mudara que ela nem acreditava. Também tanta coisa havia acontecido que era impossível pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Voldemort. Com isso o sonho que tivera a pouco retornou e ela balançou a cabeça a fim de afastá-lo. Não era hora para isso. Ela olhou a coruja e sorriu. Só você mesmo Carol, pensou pegando o material para escrever uma resposta.

_Sumida não. Ocupada. O que é diferente._

_É por isso, e por outras que eu ando sumida._

_Desde que cheguei aqui minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Eu estou, assim como vários bruxos, lutando contra Voldemort. O que, diga-se de passagem, é muito mais complicado do que eu pensei. Sempre tem algo novo para ser feito. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Pelo contrário. Estou adorando. _

_A cada dia que passa eu aprendo novos feitiços, azarações, poções e etc. Ou seja, a cada confronto contra um comensal, mais preparada eu estou._

_Quanto a carta. Você realmente sabe o que diz. Eu devo ter queimado umas dez. Francamente, a gente já fica um caco quando recebe a notícia, ainda tem gente que nos escreve dando pêsames. Eu realmente não agüentei. Devo acrescentar que isso chocou meus pais?_

_Bem, acho que isso vale mais do que um "estou viva", não?_

_Adorei sua carta e ficarei aguardando vocês para o natal._

_De sua amiga, meio maluca, Any._

_PS: Vocês vão ficar aqui em casa, não é? Diz que sim!!!!_

Por breves momentos Any releu a carta e vendo que estava boa, para alguém sonolento, amarrou-a na pata de Âmber, e ficou vendo-a ganhar o céu estrelado. Quando ia fechar a janela algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia um homem atravessando a rua, usando uma capa com capuz. Ele continuou e quando chegou a esquina, Any suspirou de alívio, removeu o capuz se abraçando a uma garota que o esperava. Ela, por fim, fechou a janela e riu.

Se continuar assim, Any, vai ficar igual a Alastor. Vendo comensais até na própria sombra, pensou enquanto se deitava. É melhor eu tentar dormir, pois amanhã será um belo e longo dia. E, com isso, adormeceu. Lá fora o casal observava a casa dos Miller aguardando para que nada acontecesse.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte o despertador tocou as seis em ponto. Praguejando, Any lançou o objeto no chão. Ele, porém, continuou a tocar insistentemente, forçando-a a levantar. Ela, só então, conseguiu desligá-lo. Esfregando os olhos viu pela janela o sol alaranjado de inicio da manhã. Soltou um longo bocejo e se dirigiu ao banheiro, a fim de fazer a higiene matinal. Olhou-se no espelho e, espantada, viu as olheiras que haviam surgido. Esperava, sinceramente, que Molly tivesse uma poção para aquilo.

Por que eu fui marcar com Molly às sete?, perguntava-se Any constantemente, desde que saíra do banheiro. Ela havia colocado um vestido bem leve verde de alcinhas finas. Ele era todo florido. O cabelo, ela havia amarrado em um coque, embora alguns fios insistissem em permanecerem fora de lugar. No rosto apenas um batom cor de boca, para não chamar atenção. Um cordão fino, com uma figa, adornava o pescoço. Nos pés uma sandália baixa dava um ar de menina sapeca. Após conferir o resultado, ela pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto, a fim de preparar algo para comer antes de ir.

Ao chegar na Ordem encontrou esta uma verdadeira zona. A Sra. Weasley dava bronca nos gêmeos por a terem feito quebrar três pratos, ao aparatarem atrás dela. Gina tinha se engasgado e Tonks a ajudava, dando tapas em suas costas. Lupin estava quieto, apenas observando a confusão com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho estranho no olhar. Tentando não chamar atenção para si, Any se sentou ao lado de Lupin, o qual lhe sorriu ao notar sua presença.

- Bom dia! E aí, preparada para enfrentar o dia? – Lupin perguntou com um quê de divertimento.

- Humpf! – foi tudo o que recebeu de resposta.

- Any, querida! Você chegou! – A Sra. Weasley a cumprimentou ao notá-la à mesa.

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? – Any falou sorrindo para a matriarca dos Weasley.

- Que bom! Teremos muito que fazer! – ela disse, concertando os pratos quebrados.

- Bem, nós gostaríamos de ficar... – começou Fred.

- Mas temos uma loja pata administrar! – completou Jorge.

-Passe lá mais tarde, Any! – disse Fred.

- Temos algo que lhe será muito útil! – terminou Jorge.

- E o que seria? – Any perguntou cautelosamente.

- Surpresa! – eles responderam em uníssono, antes de desaparatarem.

- Como se eu fosse ter tempo! – ela resmungou, vendo Gina finalmente respirar aliviada.

Quando a paz, finalmente, reinou na cozinha, Hermione apareceu. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Gina, a qual contava, dramaticamente, sua quase morte, arrancando gargalhadas de Hermione e Tonks. A Sra. Weasley apenas olhou a filha balançando a cabeça negativamente. Harry e Rony apareceram pouco tempo depois, este último com uma cara do tipo "por que acordamos tão cedo?", e sentou, sem notar, ao lado de Hermione. Nesse instante chegou Moody, Arthur, Amélia, McGonagall e Hagrid.

- Vejo que já estão prontos! Ótimo! Ótimo! – falou McGonagall para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Eu também quero ir, mãe! – suplicou Gina.

- De jeito nenhum! Preciso de você aqui! – e voltando-se para Any e Tonks – Any! Tonks! Preciso que me ajudem com a comida. E você Gina – ela encarou a caçula – quero que arrume as roupas em cima das camas para facilitar quando formos nos vestir! – a ruiva deu um bufo indignado.

- Nós já podemos ir, Moody? – perguntou Harry, impedindo que se iniciasse uma discussão entre as ruivas.

- Claro! – Moody respondeu e, voltando-se para o Sr. Weasley – Você vai ficar, ou vai conosco?

- Vou ficar. Tenho que ajudar Gui com os retoques finais!

- Vamos? – Moody chamou ao que o trio o seguiu.

- Bem, podemos começar? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, ao ficarem na Sede apenas ela, o marido, Gui, Any, Gina e Tonks.

* * *

A manhã transcorreu o mais tranqüilo possível. Gina havia sumido no primeiro andar após um olhar congelante da mãe. Tonks era, de longe, a mais animada, tendo quase queimado os sapos de chocolate caseiros e quebrado um conjunto de taças, com o brasão dos Black, após tropeçar em um caixote cheio de cerveja amanteigada. Enquanto isso o Sr. Weasley ajudava o filho a dar os últimos retoques na roupa do casamento. A Sra. Weasley, por ventura, fazia com esmero alguns bolos de caldeirão. Deliciosos, por sinal. Any a ajudava separando os ingredientes ou lavando a louça que, no processo, ia se sujando.

Perto do almoço, Any disse que ia até o Beco Diagonal saber o que os gêmeos queriam lhe mostrar. A Sra. Weasley concordou dizendo que ela e Tonks poderiam dar cabo das guloseimas. Gina aparecera nesse instante e pediu para ir. A Sra. Weasley permitiu, desde que ela não saísse das vistas de Any, ao que Gina concordou na mesma hora. Sem mais delongas, as duas saíram da Sede e, pelo Daybus, chegaram ao bar do Tom, completamente vazio. E, por fim, ao seu destino, o Beco Diagonal.

- Aonde nós vamos primeiro? – perguntou Gina, olhando o pouco movimento que lá havia.

- A loja dos seus irmãos! – Gina sorriu e Any prosseguiu – eles disseram que tinham algo para mim, mas não me disseram o que era! – ela terminou, já começando a andar.

A loja dos gêmeos, como sempre, estava bastante chamativa e colorida. Dentro, porém, estava praticamente vazio. Havia duas meninas, de uns dez anos, três meninos, um adolescente e três adultos, sendo uma senhora de uns 60 anos, um homem de uns 30 anos, e uma mulher de uns 45 anos. Any e Gina, porém, se dirigiram ao balcão.

- Any, você veio! – recepcionou-a Fred.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui, Gina? – perguntou Jorge.

- Passeando! – ela respondeu monossilábica, dirigindo-se as prateleiras.

- O que você queriam me mostrar? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Aqui! – Fred a chamou – Não é algo que a gente queira mostrar aos quatro ventos! – ele completou dando passagem para Any. Ela os seguiu até os fundos da loja.

- Pronto! Podem me mostrar agora? – Any perguntou, e os gêmeos abriram largos sorrisos.

- Aqui! – falou Jorge, virando para pegar algo.

Ao se virar de frente para Any, ele segurava um embrulho em papel pardo com uma fita vermelha. Curiosa, Any abriu-o. Uma bela capa deslizou pelos seus dedos, deixando-a fascinada. Ela passou a mão nela e sentiu o quão delicada era. Cubra-se. Pediu um dos gêmeos, e ela o fez, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa. Todas as partes de seu corpo cobertas pela capa ficaram invisíveis. Os gêmeos queriam dá-la uma capa da invisibilidade. Algo raro e de difícil acesso.

- O.. Onde vocês conseguiram isso? – ela perguntou admirada, fitando a capa em suas mãos.

- Isso não importa! – falou Jorge.

- O que importa é que é sua! – terminou Fred.

- Mas, eu não posso aceitar! – ela reclamou.

- É claro que pode! – falou Fred, enfaticamente.

- Além disso! Sabemos o que você irá fazer em Hogwarts! – e antes que ela pudesse refutar, Jorge prosseguiu – E ficaremos ofendidos se recusar nosso presente!

- Ah! Eu... Obrigada! – ela respondeu, olhando fascinada o objeto em suas mãos, quando deu um estalo em sua mente –Espera! Vocês disseram que sabem o que eu irei fazer em Hogwarts? Isso quer dizer que...

- Que Hogwarts irá reabrir! – sorriu Jorge, mostrando a ela o jornal que estivera despercebido em cima da mesa – Saiu agora no Profeta Vespertino!

- É isso aí! Você irá passar esse ano em Hogwarts, como nossa espiã! – continuou Fred.

Quando Any, Fred e Jorge retornaram para a frente da loja, encontraram Gina, atrás do balcão, vendendo nugá sangra nariz para um garotinho, de no máximo oito anos. Ao avistá-los sorriu e se dirigiu a eles. Depois elas se despediram dos gêmeos e deixaram a loja. Foram ao bar do Tom e tomaram uma cerveja amanteigada, antes de regressarem para a Sede da Ordem. Teriam muito o que fazer até as cinco da tarde, quando a cerimônia se realizaria.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Ufa! Até que enfim, eu terminei esse capítulo. Ela deu, nada mais, nada menso de que 10 páginas de Word. Isso aí! Só espero que isso sirva de incentivo para que vocês tenham dó de mim e deixem um comentário. Agora, a quem comentou:

**Sil17:** Espero que goste desse tanto quanto os outros, ta? Ah! Gostou daquela cena? Devo confessar que me deu um trabalho descrever aquilo. Ah! E pode deixar que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic, não. Eu posso até demorar a postar, mas nunca abandonar. Beijos e continue comentando, ta? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

**No próximo capítulo:**

_Harry acordara cedo aquele dia, uma vez que teria que ir a reunião do conselho escolar, o qual seria aberto ao público, comparecendo quem lá quisesse. Na cama ao lado, Rony roncava sonoramente, ignorando por completo o barulho do despertador. Ela, então, pegou a varinha e acordou o amigo "educadamente" com um jato d'água certeiro. Rony começou a se debater, e se sentar, completamente desperto e encharcado._

_- Pô, Harry! Isso é coisa que se faça? – Rony perguntou indignado recebendo como resposta uma sonora gargalhada._


	9. Casamento parte 1

O casamento - Parte 1

Harry acordara cedo aquele dia, uma vez que teria que ir a reunião do conselho escolar, o qual seria aberto ao público, comparecendo quem lá quisesse. Na cama ao lado Rony roncava sonoramente, ignorando por completo o barulho do despertador. Harry, então, pegou a varinha e acordou o amigo "educadamente" com um jato de água certeiro. Rony começou a se debater, e se sentar, completamente desperto, e encharcado.

- Pô Harry! Isso é coisa que se faça? – Rony perguntou indignado, recebendo como resposta uma sonora gargalhada.

- Foi mal, Rony! – desculpou-se Harry, recuperando-se da crise de riso – Mas sua mãe disse para acordarmos cedo, se quiséssemos ir à audiência, lembra? – Rony apenas fechou a cara, secando, com a varinha, a cama e a ele mesmo – Além disso, se você não acordou com esse despertador estridente, você não ia acordar comigo te chamando! Agora vamos que eu quero chegar cedo lá! – Rony concordou, e ambos começaram a se arrumar.

As sete e quinze, Harry, Rony, Hermione, McGonagall, Carlinhos, Lupin e Hagrid saíram da Ordem. Lupin estendeu o braço e em questão de segundos um enorme ônibus roxo de dois andares apareceu. Eles entraram e se acomodaram, no daybus, o melhor que puderam. O trio mais Lupin em uma das mesas, Moody, McGonagall, Carlinhos e Hagrid em outra. Eles conversaram durante todo o trajeto até o Ministério da Magia, onde seria realizada a reunião.

Ao chegarem a rua que daria acesso ao Ministério da Magia, eles decidiram entrar de dois em dois para não ficar apertado. Primeiro iria Harry e Lupin, depois Rony e Carlinhos, Hermione e McGonagall, Moody e por fim Hagrid. Quando todos haviam entrado, eles se encaminharam para o segurança, o qual Harry reconheceu como sendo o que inspecionara sua varinha para a audiência disciplinar, a dois anos. O seu nome era Érico. Ele, como a dois anos atrás, recolheu as varinhas, colocou no instrumento que as analizaria, e deu-lhe um papel, para cada um, com as descrições das mesmas. Com isso feito ele permitiu a passagem do grupo.

- Agora escutem! Iremos entrar em trios. Dessa forma não chamaremos muita atenção! – explicou McGonagall, recebendo acenos de concordância do trio.

Dessa forma ficou decidido que iriam primeiro McGonagall, Harry e Moody. Em seguida Lupin, Rony e Hermione. Por fim Carlinhos e Hagrid. Eles não poderiam esperar pelos outros, uma vez que o elevador tivesse chegado ao andar onde se realizaria a reunião do conselho escolar. Ao chegarem, então, ao andar indicado por McGonagall eles desceram. Harry seguiu os dois pelo corredor até chegarem em uma bifurcação. Ao fim delas era possível ver portas verde-musgo de cada lado, bem como um archote, iluminando o caminho.

- Bem, nos separamos aqui! Moody! Tente sentar o mais na frente possível, ok? – Moody concordou – Bom! É melhor eu me reunir com os outros! – ela se dirigiu ao corredor do lado esquerdo, atravessando a porta ao chegar nela.

- Vamos Potter! – chamou Moody, e ambos se dirigiram a porta da direita.

Ao abrir a porta a primeira vontade que teve foi de girar nos calcanhares e sair dali o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Ele viu algumas pessoas sentadas nas duas fileiras de bancos, tipo escada: a de trás mais alta que a da frente. Alguns seguravam máquinas fotográficas, enquanto outros tinham penas de repetição rápida. Estes lhe dirigiam olhares entre espantados e chocados. Harry, entretanto, sentiu a mão de Moody em seu ombro, instigando-o a andar.

Harry olhou para a sua esquerda e se surpreendeu com o que viu. A sala tinha o formato de pentagrama e no centro do teto havia um enorme candelabro com tantas velas que Harry foi incapaz de contar. Ele, porém, percebeu que era o suficiente para iluminar todo o ambiente. Na parte frontal havia uma elevação com duas fileiras de cadeiras forradas com veludo vinho. Na frente desta um palco com um púlpito. "Decerto para quem quiser se manifestar", pensou Harry. Após isso havia umas vinte fileiras de bancos, tipo escada, onde já havia algumas pessoas sentadas. Moody, rapidamente, fez Harry andar para a primeira fileira, onde havia alguns conhecidos do garoto.

- Oi Harry, como vai? – perguntou um rapaz, que devia ter a mesma idade de Harry, de rosto arredondado.

- Bem, Neville! – Harry respondeu dando uma rápida olhada nas cadeiras à frente – Há quanto tempo você chegou?

- Faz uns quinze minutos! – ele respondeu, olhando na direção em que Harry havia chegado, e levantou o braço acenando – Eu fiquei guardando lugar enquanto vovó foi tomar chá.

Harry olhou na direção que Neville olhara achando que viria a avó do amigo. Ele sorriu, porém, ao constatar de que se tratava de Rony, Hermione e Lupin, que acabavam de chegar. Ele viu o olhar de impressionado que os amigos faziam, assim como ele próprio havia feito minutos atrás. Moody deu passagem para os garotos se sentarem ao lado de Harry, e ele ficar ao lado de Lupin de modo que poderiam conversar. Os quatro, então, voltaram suas conversas para as férias. Neville, claro, comentou que de tão ferrenha estava a segurança da avó dele sobre si que certa vez teve que fugir para poder namorar com Luna, sem ter alguém os vigiando.

- Você e Luna, Neville? Desde quando? – perguntou Hermione, que não sabia como reagir.

- Bem! – ele corou violentamente – Ano passado, depois daquele duelo, ficamos muito amigos e, hum, e esse ano, após aquela noite – ele se referiu ao assassinato de Dumbledore – nós ficamos ainda mais próximos e começamos a namorar no início das férias.

- Parabéns, Neville! – desejou o trio, fazendo o amigo abrir um largo sorriso.

Vinte minutos depois, nos quais a avó de Neville apareceu, a sala se encheu de repórteres e cidadãos, o corpo docente de Hogwarts entrou, ocupando a primeira fileira, em seguida os doze membros do conselho escolar, o mesmo que certa vez afastaram Dumbledore da diretoria, com a diferença de que Malfoy não fazia mais parte do grupo, entrou. Todos vestindo trajes formais verdes com estrelas amarelas, bem como seus chapéus pontudos. McGonagall deu duas pancadas com um martelo, antes de falar.

- Está aberta a reunião que tem por objetivo decidir se Hogwarts deve, ou não, reabrir – um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente.

* * *

Já eram quase dez e meia e nada de uma decisão ser acertada. Ao que parecia ambas as partes estavam resolutas em manter seus pontos de vista. Metade apoiava a reabertura enquanto que a outra discordava, sendo que esta última era composta, pela maioria, de membros do conselho escolar. A maioria dos professores, todavia, queria que a escola fosse reaberta, mesmo que fosse para ensinar a apenas um aluno. Muitas pessoas, que assistiam aquilo, também deram suas opiniões. O impasse, porém, permanecia. 

- Mais algum cidadão gostaria de expor sua opinião? – um dos membros perguntou, após dar duas pancadas na bancada, com um martelinho.

A sala entrou em um silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelo arranhar das penas de repetição rápida nos pergaminhos. As pessoas se entreolhavam tentando adivinhar quem seria o próximo. Rony e Hermione não paravam de lançarem olhares significativos a Harry. Este, porém, não prestava atenção. Ele não tirava os olhos de McGonagall a qual parecia dizer-lhe com o olhar "chegou à hora Harry. Mostre a eles a quê veio". E, engolindo o nervosismo, se levantou de onde estava atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam ali. Ele encaminhou-se até o púlpito e encarou o conselho, os professores e a diretora, fingindo não ouvir os murmúrios as suas costas, ou os flashs disparados a sua direita.

- Então, Sr. Potter, qual a sua opinião? – perguntou uma senhora do conselho. Harry olhou um por um e, após respirar fundo, começou a falar.

- Hogwarts deve reabrir para que aqueles que desejam aprender magia o possam fazer!

- É?! Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- Sim! Principalmente depois do que aconteceu! – Harry disse de modo enfático.

- Explique! – pediu o professor Flitwick.

- Se Hogwarts fechar os alunos nascidos trouxas ficarão completamente desprotegidos. Serão presas fáceis para Voldemort – houve aqui muitas exclamações de susto – e seus seguidores!

- Ordem! Ordem! - mandava McGonagall, batendo com um martelinho.

"Isso ta até parecendo um tribunal", Harry não conseguiu refrear seu pensamento.

- Sr. Potter! Aconselhamos o Sr. A não repetir o nome d'aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado no recinto! – falou autoritário um dos membros do conselho – Agora, por favor, prossiga! – ele concluiu com a cara muito séria.

- Hogwarts pode ter seus defeitos com relação às proteções, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido. Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para estes alunos, uma vez que, pela lei, não podem usar magia fora da escola. E mesmo que o fizessem, os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano não teriam conhecimentos necessários para um duelo. Tudo o que eu falei os senhores, claro, já sabem. Mas o que quero é que pensem bem. Vocês vão permitir que estes alunos, os mesmos que três dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts lutaram tanto para que continuassem a freqüentar a escola, morram porque esta não lhes deu refúgio? Então se for assim, é melhor se entregar a ele e parar de lutar, já que ele terá conseguido seu objetivo, fechar Hogwarts causando o pânico na população.

- E o que sugere Sr. Potter?

- Abram a escola que aluno ávidos por conhecimento não irá faltar – ele pensou em Hermione – Coloquem novos feitiços de proteção e, se acharem necessário, aurores! Proíbam as visitas a Hogsmead, já que a vila não é segura, principalmente com um aglomerado de alunos! Os professores estão aptos a protegerem os alunos, resta apenas aos senhores do conselho permitir isso! – houve um silêncio sepulcral no recinto, até as penas haviam parado de arranharem os pergaminhos – Bem, hum, era isso o que eu tinha para dizer!

- Obrigada Sr. Potter! – agradeceu McGonagall, olhando o seu aluno com admiração e respeito.

Harry desceu do púlpito e se juntou aos amigos. Os três falaram baixo, se levantaram, cruzaram a sala e, acompanhados por Lupin, saíram de lá. Quando Lupin fechou a porta, o silêncio reinou no ambiente. Harry, então, deixou-se escorregar pela parede até sentar-se no chão. As pernas bambas, as mãos geladas, e um suor que lhe escorria pela testa. Ele colocou as mãos de modo a esconder o rosto.

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Vou ficar! – ele respondeu após um momento – Só preciso ficar quieto aqui! – Os três se entreolharam, mas nada comentaram.

Passado uns vinte minutos a porta que dava acesso a sala de onde saíram se abriu revelando o rosto redondo de Neville Longbotton. Ele, ao avistar o grupo, sorriu e foi até eles.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu! – ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Anda, Neville, diz o que houve! – pediu Hermione já ficando nervosa.

- Quando Harry saiu houve um belo tumulto lá dentro. O conselho e os professores se retiraram da sala e quando voltaram deram o veredicto! – ele olhou todos e parou em Harry.

- Fala logo Neville! – mandou Rony, completamente nervoso.

- Eles vão reabrir a escola. Não é demais? – perguntou com um brilho de alegria no olhar.

- Ainda bem! – Harry falou erguendo a cabeça e olhando os amigos.

* * *

O almoço na Sede da Ordem foi um dos mais alegres, desde a morte de Dumbledore. Parecia que um peso enorme havia sido removido dos ombros deles. O que realmente havia acontecido. Até Any havia permanecido para o almoço, discutindo algo alegremente com os gêmeos. Gina havia se sentado ao lado de Harry e, vez ou outra, roçava sua perna na dele. Tonks segurava a mão de Lupin fazendo-o ficar com as bochechas rosadas. Moody conversava com Héstia algo sobre o Ministério. O quê, Harry não conseguiu entender. 

Após o almoço a maioria das pessoas se retirou da Sede, restando apenas os Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Any e Lupin. De acordo com a garota não valia nada ir para casa só para se arrumar, já que os pais dela não iriam ao casamento. As meninas, rapidamente, subiram para se arrumarem, enquanto Harry, Rony e Lupin e os gêmeos ficavam conversando sobre a reunião e o desempenho de Harry. E, quando viram a hora, decidiram subir e se arrumar, afinal de contas teriam que chegar cedo.

Ao chegarem no quarto que Harry e Rony dividiam encontraram suas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas sobre suas camas, bem como os sapatos, devidamente limpos, encostados aos pés das camas.

- Ué?! Mamãe esteve aqui? – Rony perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Não sei! Mas deve ter estado, para as roupas estarem arrumadas! – Harry disse dando de ombros.

Eles, então, começaram a se arrumar, pois o casamento estava marcado para se realizar dali a uma hora. Harry vestiu a mesma roupa que usara no baile de inverno, no seu quarto ano. Dessa vez, porém, usou uma poção para alisar os cabelos, que Hermione lhe indicara e, mesmo por tempo limitado, ele viu seus cabelos assentados. Rony, por outro lado, estava vestido com os trajes a rigor que os gêmeos lhe compraram a quase dois anos. Rony sorria satisfeito para o espelho orgulhoso com o resultado. Eles, então, desceram encontrando Lupin já arrumado sentado no sofá da sala.

Quase quarenta minutos depois Any, Hermione, Gina e a Sra. Weasley desceram. Elas estavam, na opinião de Harry, muito bonitas. Gina, por ser uma das damas, estava vestindo um vestido rosa claro, com bordados de rosas no busto, em tom mais escuro. Tinha um xale em um tom mais escuro que o vestido. Nos pés usava sapatos prateados, combinando com a bolsa de mão. O cabelo, preso em um coque, deixava algumas mechas soltas. Havia, em suas bochechas e ombros, um pouco de brilho o que, na opinião de Harry, a deixava ainda mais bela.

Any usava um vestido salmão que ia até os joelhos. Ele era bordado com miçangas miúdas transparentes, para dar um pouco de brilho. Tinha um xale em um tom próximo do marrom. Os cabelos, presos em uma trança raiz, tinha rosas multicoloridas entrelaçados nele. A maquiagem leve realçava seu olhar. Nos pés usava sandálias pretas, cheia de fios entrelaçados, combinando com a bolsa, que também era preta, com alça em dourado, combinando com a corrente, com um pingente de coração, que usava.

Hermione era outra que não ficava atrás, usava um vestido tomara que caia vinho com um decote em V. Ele ia até os tornozelos da garota, deixando apenas a mostra o sapato vermelho sangue que usava. A bolsa, de mesma cor. Os cabelos, agora com cachos definidos, caiam em ondas suaves por sob seus ombros. Nele também havia rosas miudinhas, da mesma cor que o vestido. A maquiagem bem leve deixava seu rosto como o de uma boneca de porcelana. Na cintura um cinto preto era, além da bolsa, o único acessório que usava.

A Sra. Weasley ocupada a procura de algo na bolsa não notara as caras admiradas dos meninos, nem o riso contido de Lupin.Quando ela, finalmente, encontrou o que procurava, a varinha, ergueu os olhos para os três. Conteu o riso, que queria escapar ao ver seus rostos. Mirou, então, as garotas, que absortas em comentários, não notaram os olhares.

- Hum! Hum! Bem, acho que devemos ir! – falou a Sra. Weasley.

- Claro Molly! – respondeu Lupin, segurando um pedaço de madeira.

- Onde estão Fred e Jorge? – perguntou any, notando a ausência dos gêmeos.

- Foram na frente! Disseram que iriam se encontrar com uns amigos! – respondeu Lupin.

- Nós vamos de chave de portal, mãe? – perguntou Gina, afastando uma mecha que insistia em cair-lhe no olho.

- Não! Eu vou aparatar nós duas! – ela respondeu e, olhando para Lupin – Arthur e Gui já foram. Nos encontramos depois! – e, com isso, segurou a filha pelo ombro e desapareceram.

- Hum! Podemos? – chamou Lupin fazendo os quatro se aproximarem e, três segundos depois, eles desapareceram.

Ao abrir os olhos Harry não pôde conter um largo sorriso. Ao que parecia eles haviam ido parar em uma espécie de penhasco. O mar ao fundo, e o sol, causavam uma bela impressão. Era como estar vendo um cartão postal. Lá na frente havia uma espécie de altar e, em seu centro, uma espécie de bacia de pedra. Havia duas fileiras de cadeiras e, entre elas, um tapete vermelho. Na entrada um arco, enfeitado com flores e dois pomos, davam as boas-vindas aos convidados. Flutuando a uns quatro metros de altura bolas multicoloridas davam ar de festividade ao ambiente. E, pelo jeito alguns convidados já haviam chegado. Só então, Harry notou Shacklebolt, perto do arco, recolhendo as chaves de portal, e trocando umas palavras com Lupin.

- E, aí! Vamos nos sentar? – perguntou Rony olhando o ambiente, tão maravilhado quanto Harry.

O trio começou a andar pelas fileiras e Hermione, ao notar que Any não os acompanhava, virou-se a procura dela. Esta permanecera na entrada conversando com Lupin e Shacklebolt. Ela não parava de ajeitar o xale nos ombros e franziu o cenho. Hermione não soube o porquê dela estar com aquela cara, se pelo xale ou outra coisa. Suspirou e voltou a acompanhar os garotos a fim de se sentar. Eles encontraram lugares na segunda fila e viram, espantados, Luna e Neville, que lhes sorriram ao avistarem eles.

- Oi gente! Sentem aqui com a gente! – chamou Neville, ao que o trio não teve como recusar.

- E aí, chegaram a muito tempo? – perguntou Rony.

- A quase meia hora! – respondeu Neville.

- Meu pai veio cobrir o casamento, a pedido do Sr. Weasley. – falou Luna. Ela usava um vestido preto longo, com brilho na barra e nas alças. O cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, enfeitado com uma flor vermelha. Usava, também, um conjunto de pérolas. O trio até a acharam normal, sem os badulaques habituais de rolha de cerveja amanteigada.

O tempo, para Harry, parecia que estava congelado de tão demorado. O céu, aos poucos, começou a tingir-se de laranja. O que, na opinião de Harry, deixava o ambiente ainda mais bonito. Pouco a pouco os convidados iam chegando. Muitos ruivos iam cumprimentar Rony e, por conseguinte, conhecer Harry e Hermione. Ele, claro, achatava os cabelos na testa, sempre que alguém olhava sua cicatriz com curiosidade. Sempre que eles se iam, todavia, Harry retornava a atenção para a bacia de pedra. Só então, percebeu que nela havia umas runas escritas. Ele, claro, não sabia seu significado. Então uma idéia lhe veio a mente.

- Rony! Poe me dizer como é um casamento bruxo?

- Muito simples! Existe um celebrante contratado do Ministério. É ele quem oficializa a união!

-E aquela bacia para quê serve?

- Bem... – começou Rony, sendo interrompido, fazendo-o ter um leve sobressalto.

- Não vá estragar a surpresa Rony! – pediu uma voz ao lado do ruivo. Somente agora o trio notara Any.

- Nossa, é tão bom assim? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Sim1 É lindo! – Any respondeu, com um brilho no olhar – Eu já fui a um casamento bruxo. A parte da bacia foi a que mais gostei.

- Não vai mesmo nos contar, não é? – perguntou Hermione, ávida por informações.

- Hum... não! – Any respondeu, caindo na risada, acompanhada por Rony, Luna e Neville.

Quase uma hora depois, então, praticamente todos os convidados haviam chegado. Devia ter umas cento e cinqüenta pessoas ali. Desde parentes dos noivos até o editor de "_O Pasquim_". Os membros da Ordem, os que se prontificaram a ajudar, andavam de um lado a outro, certificando a segurança de todos. Entre eles havia uns vinte aurores, amigos do noivo, que decidiram ajudar na segurança, visto que eles estavam de folga do trabalho. Eles não queriam que nada desse errado no casamento do amigo.

Quando, enfim, todos os convidados chegaram, quatro casais atravessaram o arco seguindo até o altar, ao som de harpas as quais apareceram assim que pisaram o tapete vermelho. Dois dos casais usavam vestes prateadas, com detalhes em dourado. Estes se postaram a esquerda do tapete. Os outros dois casais usavam vestes violetas, com detalhes em preto. Estes se postaram a direita do tapete. Os quatro casais virados para os convidados.

Entrou também, com eles, um homenzinho baixo, careca e gorducho, que usava vestes verdes com detalhes em azul. Seus olhos eram de um azul profundo, como o mar em dias tempestuosos. Ele levava consigo, pelo que Harry pôde ver, um pergaminho amarelado pelo tempo, envolto em uma fita vermelha. Seus passos eram fortes e decididos, contrastando incrivelmente com a idade que aparentava, uns noventa anos. Ele se postou, então, atrás da bacia. Com um leve toque de varinha nela fez surgir um brilho intenso, mas não a ponto de irritar a vista. Era como ver uma aurora boreal em miniatura, limitada pelo teto do altar. Mas tão rápida como fora convocada, a luz desapareceu. O celebrante, então, com um sorriso apontou a varinha para o arco de entrada e anunciou.

- Que o casamento se inicie! – com isso, as harpas voltaram a tocar e todos os convidados voltaram sua atenção para trás, a fim de saber quem se aproximava.

Duas garotas, vestidas igualmente de rosa, entravam carregando, cada uma, um cesto com flores. Eram Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur, e Gina, irmã de Gui. Logo atrás estavam, respectivamente, a Sra. Weasley e seu marido. Depois Gui, usando vestes pretas com detalhes em roxo, e Fleur, com um vestido branco, luvas e uma tiara. Logo depois o Sr. E a Sra. Delacour. Os pais de ambos os noivos usavam vestes violetas com capas roxas.

Harry observava tudo aquilo maravilhado. Era como assistir a um filme ambientado na idade média. Época em que os cavaleiros reinavam absolutos, protegendo seus reis e seus entes queridos. E todas as donzelas, sem exceção, sonhavam em encontrar seus príncipes encantados. Ele sorriu com esse pensamento. "_Se a cerimônia já começou bela assim, fico imaginando como será a cena da bacia_", pensou.

Harry, então, notou que todos já tomaram seus lugares. Os noivos, cada um de um lado da bacia. Gina e Gabrielle, as damas de honra, atrás dos noivos. Os pais dos mesmos ficaram, cada qual, de um lado do tapete, deixando-o desimpedido para a passagem dos noivos. As harpas, novamente, pararam de tocar, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

- Hoje! – começou o celebrante – Iremos unir, pelo voto do matrimônio, esses dois jovens corações! – ele disse, abrindo os braços, abrangendo todos que ali estavam.

"_A milênios atrás, na época em que a magia não era temida e bruxos e trouxas viviam em harmonia, todos os casamentos eram, desse modo, realizado. Com o passar dos tempos a magia passou a ser temida e, agora, esquecida para a maioria das pessoas. Resta apenas a nós, conhecedores do verdadeiro passado, perpetuarmos essa tradição, tão bela e mágica, que é a união de dois corações._" Nesse momento Gui e Fleur sorriram apaixonados.

"_Dois corações que, como a lua e o sol, permaneceram por muito tempo afastados, cada qual do seu lado. Mas hoje é o momento que esses corações se unirão, como acontece em um eclipse. E do que antes eram apenas dois corações, separados e solitários, passará a ser apenas um, unido e fortificado._" Nesse momento Harry olhou para Gina e viu que ela sorria maravilhada com tais palavras.

- Ginevra Weasley! Gabrielle Delacour! Por favor! – pediu o celebrante, ao que as duas em uníssono, proclamaram, com os braços abertos como a envolver o casal a frente delas.

- Eu, como dama de honra, desejo paz e harmonia a nova vida que hoje se inicia! – elas terminaram baixando os braços.

- Agora os pais do noivo! – ele chamou, ao que o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley ergueram as varinhas e as uniram dizendo.

- Da nossa união você surgiu, e hoje mais uma união irá surgir. Uma vida feliz é o que nós desejamos, e netos dessa união são o que nós esperamos! – com essas palavras raios multicoloridos envolveram Gui, por breves momentos.

- Agora os pais da noiva! – chamou o celebrante, após o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley guardarem as varinhas. Os Delacour fizeram o mesmo que os Weasley.

- Agora! – o celebrante falou, atraindo a atenção para si – Eu quero que vocês dois – ele disse olhando os noivos – repitam o que eu disser. – ao que eles concordaram.

-Eu – ele olhou Gui – Guilherme Weasley aceito, sob as bênçãos que me foram dadas, cuidar e amar, nessa nova vida que se inicia, do coração e da alma da minha futura esposa – quando o celebrante terminou, Gui o repetiu.

- Muito bom! – agora coloque sua mão direita na bacia e a esquerda eu quero que vocês as unam. Isso mesmo! Agora – ele olhou para Fleur – repita comigo. Eu, Fleur Delacour aceito, sob as bênçãos a mim dadas, cuidar, amar e respeitar, nessa nova vida que se inicia, do meu futuro marido! – ao que Fleur repetiu.

Quando ela terminou de dizer o juramento do casamento uma luz branca saiu de dentro da bacia e, lentamente, começou a envolvê-los. Quando a luz bateu no chão, formando uma espécie de manto, os noivos desapareceram, causando espanto a muitos que nunca tinham ido a um casamento bruxo. A luz, então, começou a retroceder até, apenas, envolver as mãos que permaneciam unidas. Uma luz dourada começou, lentamente, a irradiar das mãos dos noivos, tomando o formato de dois anéis. Quando, por fim, a luz cessou por completo, o celebrante continuou a cerimônia.

- Agora! Com o poder a mim concedido pelo Ministério da Magia! Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva! – o celebrante falou, com um brilho no olhar.

Gui e Fleur contornaram a bacia, ficando um de frente para o outro, sorrindo. Ele segurou, delicadamente, o rosto dela. Eles se aproximaram nervosamente, devido a platéia, e se beijaram. Ao fazerem isso os quatro casais, que haviam entrado anteriormente, dispararam faíscas vermelhas no céu. Ao mesmo tempo em que os convidados davam vivas aos noivos batendo palmas. Todos com largos sorrisos nos rostos e brilhos, de pira felicidade, no olhar. Ao se separarem Gui e Fleur saíram correndo pelo tapete, sendo ovacionados por todos, e ao chegarem no arco, Gui tirou algo das vestes, fazendo Fleur segurá-lo e, instantaneamente, eles desapareceram.

- E agora o que fazemos? – perguntou Harry.

- Nós ficamos aqui até que Mo... digo a Sra. Weasley nos chame! – respondeu Any, ao que o trio confirmou, notando que ela quase falara o que não devia.

- Puxa, mas foi realmente muito bonita a cerimônia. Adorei! – falou Harry, ao que Hermione concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu disse que era! Principalmente a da bacia, não foi? – perguntou Any.

- Concordo! – disse Hermione. E eles continuaram conversando até a Sra. Weasley os chamar.

**

* * *

N/A:** Desculpem a demora, viu pessoal? É que devido ao vestibular eu não tive tempo para nada. Mas como amanhã é o ultimo dia, cá estou eu com a fic. Ah! Uma coisa que coloquei e que só depois que eu reli o sexto livro vi o erro. Quanto a Amélia, que eu citei nos capítulos anteriores. Esqueçam-se dela, pois ela morreu e eu não me toquei desse fato. Portanto ela não será mais citada. Ok? Não somente ela, mas também a Emelina Vance. Espero que gostem. Beijos e fuuuuuuiiiii!!! 

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**Norris:** Obrigada pelo comentário, viu. Ah1 Quanto a que será o par de Any. É mistério. Mas não irá se arrepender quando o descobrir(riso sinistro). Continue comentando. Eu já disse o quanto adoro receber reviews? Beijos e fuuuuiiii!!!!


End file.
